Turning Tides
by peggylove
Summary: Jace Herondale is a new student, and for once in his life is struggling to fit in. His life goes from simple to complicated, to even more complicated as one particular feisty red-head and her troubling boyfriend become involved. OOC and all human. Rated M for some adult/dark themes and very mild coarse language :)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to a New Life

**Hello! Welcome to my first serious TMI story!**

**Just in case you were too lazy to read the summary, it will be all human and Jace is not very Jace-like at the beginning. And all of the typical TMI ships will not be in place at the beginning. So no whining please! It will all sort out eventually, just maybe not in the way you'd expect ;)**

**Also, I am purposely trying to play on cliches, so sorry if it's too... well, cliche-ish. Also, I'm an Australian trying to write about an American school, so I apologise in advance to everything I get wrong :/**

**As a final note, please bear in mind that it will be a slow start.**

**Ok, without further adieu... ENJOY!**

* * *

I kept my head down as I navigated my way through the crowded hallway of what was my new school. The students were like wild animals, swarming into their concrete groups and roaring with intense laughter. It seemed so different to my old school, but really, I was just on the other side of the chaos this time.

As I walked, I observed the different groups strategically. I didn't want to end up like some of the new kids I had seen at my old school. The majority of my mind _knew _that I wouldn't end up like that; I was athletic and I wasn't a stranger to compliments for my looks. It was just second nature for me to fit in… somewhere. But a nagging voice in the back of my mind was screaming insecurities that I didn't even know I had at me. What if I was made fun of for my lack of academic excellence? What if I was teased for the little chip on my front tooth? What if I ended up alone? All seemed rationally ridiculous, but yet terrifying at the same time.

One group exploded into laughter, making me snap my head in their direction. It was group of guys that looked particularly athletic, especially since they were all decked in letterman jackets. They all lounged against the lockers on one side of the hall. I didn't realise that I had stopped in the middle of the hall to stare at them until I noticed that they were all looking at me like I was retarded. One boy with black hair and intimidating eyes smirked and muttered something to the guys next to him, then shifting his eyes back to me. Everyone who had heard what he had said burst into a new fit of laughter. Something in my stomach clenched as a feeling that was unfamiliar to me flooded through me. I shook my head and moved on, trying my best to get away from the group as fast as I possibly could.

As I past a group of girls wearing short, pleated skirts and tops decorated with the school mascot and colours, they giggled. Fear pulsed through me, and even though I told myself that it was irrational to be afraid of cheerleaders, my blood turned cold. One of them broke away from the group and strutted straight for me.

"Hi," she said smoothly, reaching out and placing a manicured hand on my shoulder. She had dyed-red hair that was a dark as blood that lay around her shoulders in perfect waves. Her face was pretty, but it was hard to determine what she actually looked like through her make up. "Are you new here?"

I swallowed and nodded. _It's not hard, _I told myself, _you've talked to cheerleaders before. Much prettier ones, at that. Why are you freezing up?_

She smiled, flashing her straight and white teeth. "What's your name? If you want, I can show you around a bit."

"J-Jace," I stuttered, then silently cursed myself for stuttering. I must have looked like a geek.

Her smile wavered, but she recollected herself before long. "How cute. You must be scared, being your first day and all," she hooked her arm through mine suddenly; "I'm Seelie. I know it's a strange name, but don't question it, ok? C'mon; I'll give you a tour."

_Just let her show you around, _the voice in my mind screamed, _just accept her offer! _But my body didn't feel like listening. I pulled my arm out of hers and took a step back. She looked at me, absolutely baffled, and then reached for me again.

Again, I stepped away. This time, I said, "I'm sorry, but I think I'll be ok. T-thanks for the offer, though."

She cocked her head to the side. She was actually looking angry now. "I don't think you understand –" she began. Instinctively, I backed away from her. Luckily two more girls appeared.

"Seelie!" one with long, dark hair said, "Why don't we go over to Seb and the others? I think Alec has been eyeing you off all morning."

The other girl, who had naturally coppery hair and stunning green eyes, added, "I think you're just scaring him. Besides, it gives me an excuse to talk to Seb." She winked at her friend then gave me an apologetic smile.

Seelie's eye seemed to twitch. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. I wasn't sure if she was trying to pull it off as a smile or not, but if so it wasn't working. "You won't forget this, though. Bye, _Jace." _

When she was gone, my heart beat slowed and the tension in my shoulders relaxed. I looked over my shoulder and saw the three cheerleaders prance over to the group of jocks that I had seen before. I wondered if they were all going to laugh at me together now.

I continued walking down the hallway. I singled out a few different groups. There was a group of kids crowded around a laptop that one boy was holding, all pointing and gasping at the screen. There was a group of girls with bright blonde hair, sun-kissed skin and designer clothes clinging to their perfectly curved bodies. Being male, of course I offered them a second glance, but that was all. Maybe at my old school, one of those girls would have been my girlfriend. There was another group, a mix of boys and girls, who all wore band t-shirts and wore dark eye-liner. Yes, even the boys. Some kids stood alone, iPod blaring its music so loud that you could hear it from their headphones as you walked past. I couldn't help but wonder if I would become one of them.

My mind was sidetracked, and when one kid with glasses and curly brown hair stepped… or more like tripped… in front of me, I avoided crashing in to him by a matter of millimetres. "I'm sorry!" he shrieked, covering his head as if I was going to hit him.

"I-it's ok, man." I said and stepped around him.

I felt the kid's eyes on me as I walked away from him. Suddenly, he yelled, "Hey! You! Stop!"

I turned around, wondering what he wanted. I had wanted to fit in and make friends, but not with the nerds of the school. He raced up to me, closing the distance between us. When he reached me, he panted, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," I answered wearily.

"Oh, cool!" he exclaimed, then held out his hand, "I'm Simon. Simon Lewis. I saw what happened back there with Seelie."

I regarded the nerd with caution. "So what?"

Simon looked shocked. "'_So what?' _I'll tell you _what. _Seelie rules this school. And you just rejected her! She's going to come after you're blood… sorry, what was your name?"

"Jace," I said, imitating his introduction from before, "Jace Herondale."

"Well, Jace Herondale, all I'm saying is you need to watch your back."

"Thanks," I said, "But I'm sure I'll be fine. See ya, Simon Lewis."

Despite the cool tone I had tried to pull off around Simon, my heart was hammering. Was she really offended from what I had done? Was I really in trouble? Maybe I had been a bit rude to Simon… if what he said was true, I was going to need all the friends I could get. In the matter of 50 meters, I had managed to make a whole group of enemies, been harassed by the most popular girl in school and had been warned by a nerd. It looked like things were going to be hugely different to my cruise of a life back in Washington.

The tides were turning. And they were turning against me.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know in a review :) I'll try and update this one Sundays, if you are wondering :) **

**See ya next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Biology with a cheerleader

**I apologise in advance: This is a bit of a filler. I'm just trying to set this world up as best I can, cause I have some great ideas for later on :)**

**Ok... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The bell rang suddenly, making me jump. Kids all around me said goodbye's to their friends and all split up to go in different directions. I found myself caught in the tide of kids travelling towards the south side of the school.

I pulled my new timetable out of my pocket and attempted to study it whilst being pushed further and further towards wherever these kids were going. First period, Monday, Biology. I internally groaned at the subject on the piece of printed paper. I couldn't stand biology. To make matters worse, it was in the northern part of campus. Great.

As I was trying to find a way to push through the crowd and get back to the other side of the school, something, or more like someone, rammed into my side. I fell into the poor kid next to me, who in turn shoved me back towards the original attacker. When I finally got my bearings straight, I realised it was the boy with dark hair who had made some sort of joke about me earlier. Up close, his dark eyes were even more intimidating.

"Sorry, man," he smirked at me, despite the apology, "Didn't see you there. You look lost. Here, let me see your timetable,"

Before I could object, he plucked the piece of paper out of my hands and studied it closely. I marvelled at how the gushing crowd seemed to part around him, not daring to get too close.

"Ah," he said, "Biology. Looks like you're going in the right direction."

I frowned as he handed the paper back to me. "I thought that it was in the northern campus."

"Yeah," The guy grinned, "This is northern campus! Just follow the crowd, buddy."

A girl suddenly appeared by his side. "C'mon Seb, we'll be late." So this guy was the all mighty Seb.

The girl was a familiar one. She had fiery, naturally red hair (unlike Seelie) that curled around her slight shoulders. Her green eyes were beautifully piercing. She had led Seelie away from me earlier.

"See ya around, buddy," Seb said and clapped me on the shoulder. He turned and put his arm around the girls' shoulder before the both of them headed back the way I had come.

I sighed and looked at my timetable again. I thought I was in the southern part of campus. But then again, I didn't know anything about this school. By now, the crowd had diminished to a few stragglers rushing to class. I joined them.

Soon, the second bell rang and everyone had found their classrooms. I studied my map infuriatingly and looked at the plaques on every door. None of them were my biology class. Eventually I got so frustrated that I knocked on one of the class's doors and asked for directions. The teacher looked at me like I was a weirdo when I told him where I was supposed to be, but then called a student from his class up and said, "This is Alec. He'll show you where your class is."

My heart had a fright when I saw that the boy he had assigned to show me to class was wearing a letterman jacket. I didn't recognise him from before, but he must have been there. He was about the same height as me, and he had a similar build. He had a mop of dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Every muscle in body was tense as we walked, but the boy seemed nice enough… even almost shy. After a few moments, he turned his head to look at me. "Where are you from?"

I was stunned by the question, but I answered, "Washington."

"I've never been there…" he said, a little awkwardly. After walking a few more meters, he asked, "Seb told you that your class was back there, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" I asked, baffled.

Alec shrugged. "He likes to play that trick on newbies. Look, I'm sorry that you have to deal with him, but he's not all that bad once you get to know him."

I nodded. "Most people are like that."

Alec stopped in the hallway and looked at me funnily. After a while, I couldn't help myself and said, "What?"

Alec pointed to the door behind me. "That's your class."

"Oh," I said dumbly, "Thanks. I guess I'll see you around."

Alec shrugged again. "Probably not. Seelie has a bit of a problem with you."

I frowned. "What does that have to do with you?"

"She's my girlfriend."

I was a bit shocked. I had gotten the vibe that Seelie had been trying to flirt with me before. It just didn't quite make sense in my head. I was wondering if I should say something when Alec said, "You should get in there. I've got to go back to class as well. See ya."

I was disappointed, and I realised just how desperate I had been for Alec to answer differently. He had probably been the nicest to me in this school at this point. Besides Simon, but Alec was in with the crowd. But immediately after I had thought it, I felt bad. I didn't have much time to dwell on it, though.

As soon as I walked into my biology class, all eyes were trained on me. The teacher, who stood at the front of the room, peered at me over her glasses. "I'm assuming that you are Jace Herondale?" she asked in a monotone voice.

I shuffled my feet and nodded. "Sorry I'm late… I got lost."

The teacher took a deep breath, and then said, "It's alright. Take a seat."

There were a few empty seats next to friendly-looking people, but I opted for a deserted table at the back of the room. As I walked towards the table, I noticed Seb at a table in the middle of the room, sneering at me as I passed. Next to him was the pretty cheerleader with copper hair.

As I took my seat at the lonely back table, I instantly began droning out the teacher and focused on the Seb and the girl who I assumed was his girlfriend. What on earth did she see in him anyway? Why was such a jerk so popular?

While I was glaring at the back of his head, he suddenly spun around and met my gaze. His black eyes narrowed when he caught me glaring, and despite my anger, I found myself scrambling to look away, my heart thumping. I wasn't used to being so… so pathetic. At my old school, I _was _Seb. And as the thought struck me, I wondered if I actually was more like Seb than I thought.

_He's not all that bad once you get to know him. _That's what Alec had said, and maybe that was true. For the time being, I sunk into my seat and stared off into the space as the teacher continued to drone on.

When the bell rang and the teacher was about to let us go, she added, "Next week I will be assigning you your assignments. Try and pick a partner before then. One person will have to be left alone since we have odd numbers, so I will give extra help to whoever that may be. Make sure to study up on the nervous system and reflexes."

I sighed and got to my feet. As I stepped out into the hallway, I heard Seb's voice trail me. "Not very responsible of you, being late on your first day. Gotta step it up, newbie!" And a series of laughter from his friends followed.

* * *

**Sorry if you get upset with the Seelie/Alec thing... but I did say that all the common ships weren't going to be in place in the beginning. And if you didn't connect it before, Seelie is like the Seelie Queen (duh). **

**Anyways, hope you liked it and please leave a review to tell me what you think. And please do point out any faults with it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The no-one kid

**Woah, look at me updating on time! Still be prepared for a slowish start. I'm really trying to introduce a bit of Jace's background and depth of character in this chapter. Things will start to get exciting soon though, I promise :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

At lunch that day, I sat at an empty table and just watched the natural flow of things. Of course, the jocks and cheerleaders (including Seb and his girlfriend) sat together. A lot of the cheerleaders sat on the laps of what was hopefully their athletic boyfriend. I watched Seb almost ruefully, who had the girl with copper hair perched on his knees. She seemed uninterested in the group, however. Her head was buried in a book that I couldn't quite see the cover of.

I noticed Alec, sitting amongst the group, yet alone. While the others chattered and laughed, he remained silent, picking at the food in front of him. I watched him curiously, wondering if he was anything like me. But then I thought back to how I acted with my friends back in Washington, and I realised that I was only relating him to me now because I wanted to be him. I wanted to be a part of that group… hell, _any _group… so badly that it hurt. Fitting in was becoming a lot harder than I had expected it to be.

"Hey there, Jace Herondale," came a familiar voice, "You don't mind if I sit here, right?"

I looked up and saw Simon Lewis, the geek with curly brown hair and glasses from earlier. Every part of me wanted to say no, but then again I wasn't in much of a position to be rude or reject a possible friend. Besides, I did feel bad for the way I treated him before. "Sure," I said eventually.

By the time I had replied, he had already plonked himself down beside me and began pulling out his lunch from his _Adventure Time _backpack. "So," he said, "My sources tell me that you're having trouble with Sebastian Verlac."

I frowned at the geek. "You're _sources? _And who's Sebastian Verlac?"

Simon chuckled. "You'd be surprised, newbie. And Sebastian Verlac tends to go by Seb around here."

"Oh," I sighed, "Well, I think your sources are correct."

"They always are," Simon gloated in a prideful tone. Then, seeming to notice my grim mood, said, "Don't worry. He tends to put every new student through the ringer here. Just try not to piss him off too severely and you'll be fine."

* * *

Later that day, I was almost surprised to hear the bell that signalled the end of my first day at my new school. It actually took me a few moments to check over myself and realise that I was still in one piece.

All of the kids immediately rose from their seats and swarmed towards the exits, despite the teachers' protests. I joined them, letting the crowd lead me to the front gates of the school. From there, I set off walking home. My house was only a few blocks away, and the walk only took about ten minutes. I vaguely noticed a pretty blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform walking in the same direction as me, but I didn't pay too much attention. I slid my key into the lock and let the door swing open. Before I went inside, I spared a glance back at the girl. She was busy sliding a key into the lock of the house next door. How great, I had a neighbour. I sighed and went inside.

The house didn't feel like a home. The hallways and room were cold and dark. Boxes, yet to be unpacked, stacked the walls and loomed there. Mum wasn't home, but I wasn't expecting her to be. Her new job was the reason we had packed up and moved here, and this new job included late hours. Sometimes, she had told me, she would be away from home for days or even weeks.

I closed the door, locked it and padded through the house towards my room. Being such a huge house, I even got lost in it once on the way. When I finally found my room, I threw my bag on the bed and collapsed into my desk chair. Like all the other rooms, my room was stacked with unpacked boxes. However, I had managed to get my bed, desk and chair set up, as well as unpacking some of the important photos from one particular box. I had taped the photographs of me, John, Jordan and Magnus mostly on the wall above my desk. My friends smiled back at me when I looked at them, but no smile played on my lips.

Most of the photos of me and my three closest friends were of us triumphantly holding football trophies of another victorious match. There was one of us four at the beach, the waves rolling perfectly in the background. I remembered that weekend, when John's dad had driven us all the way to the coast line for a little holiday. It had been the best weekend of my life. Beside that photo was me and Camille, my ex-girlfriend. She had been my girlfriend right up until the day I had left, but I couldn't say that I was in love with her.

The other photos were of me and my sister, Cece, who I had left behind in Washington. All of the family images on my wall were torn at some point, disregarding the one member of the family I despised. My dad. I hated leaving my little sister with him, but she made her choice, and I couldn't sway her decision. In the end, she had chosen our father over me, and it hurt.

I sighed and got up from my chair. I padded towards the kitchen in search for some food, and found a note left on the bench. It was from my mum.

**_Hi Sweetie,_**

**_Sorry that I didn't catch you this morning, but I should be home before you go to sleep tonight. Just in case, though, I left some leftovers in the fridge for you. Don't wait up for me if I'm not home by nine. I'll be sure to make you tell me all about your first day when I get home, ok?_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Mum xoxo_**

I sighed and checked the wall clock. It was already five 'o' clock. I pulled a packet of crackers out of the pantry and began munching on its contents. I was almost finished when the home phone rang. I jumped half out of my skin before I realised what it was, then excitement set it.

I picked it up and answered, "Mum?"

There was a pause, then a cackle of laughter. I immediately knew who it was. The voice on the other line responded, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Shut up, man!" I said, but I was laughing as well. "That is you, right, John?"

The laughter quelled enough for him to talk. "The one and only. Oh, and you're on speaker."

Two more voices flooded through the phone and into my ear. "Jaaaaccee!" Jordan and Magnus cried.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Oh man, you have no idea how good it is to talk to you guys right now."

There was another burst of laughter. "Don't get all sappy on us, Jace! It's only been a few days!" said John.

Jordan added, "Yeah! Life can't be _that _miserable without us, right?"

Magnus scoffed. "Of course it's miserable without us! What are you thinking, Jordan?"

"Not too far from the truth, actually," I muttered to my friends.

The laughter died out, and John spoke seriously, "Really, man? Are you having troubles? It's not about your dad, is it?"

I let out a bark of sarcastic laughter. "The whole point of us moving here was to get away from him, wasn't it? No, it's not that."

"Your sister?"

"No it's not that. It's just –" I paused, "You know what, never mind. It doesn't really matter." I knew that if I told them, they would understand. They were all good friends like that. But I guess… I don't know why I didn't want to talk about it.

"You see?" Magnus called, "He really is just missing my fabulous face."

I could hear laughter from Jordan and Magnus, but I could tell John wasn't joining in. I could picture him, sitting on the other side of the phone, his face all serious and concerned while the others laughed and joked. He was like that.

"What's been happening since I've been gone?" I asked, "Is everyone at school mourning me?"

"You moved," Jordan replied, "You aren't dead!"

"Although, you do sound it," Magnus added.

"Do not!" I said defensively, "But seriously, what's happened?"

"Well," John said, "I hope you aren't too strung up on Camille, because she is definitely not mourning you."

"Yeah," Jordan chirped, "You should have seen it! She was all over Magnus at a party on the weekend!"

"Shut up!" Magnus deffended, "It's not like I let her. Trust me Jace, I may be alot of things, but a girlfriend-stealer is not on my list just yet."

"It's cool, dude," I said, "We are broken up, after all. It's not a biggie." But it did feel like a biggie. I wished so much that life could have stayed the way it was. It could have, if not for my dad. And I felt my emotions crack through into my voice. I knew as soon as I finished the sentence that my friends could tell that something was wrong.

"Alright guys," John said, "I'm going to chat with Jace alone for a while now."

I heard Magnus say something about a gay love affair before their voices drowned out and John said, "Ok, man, what's really happening?"

I sighed. "It's not a big deal, John. I know you're worrying, but you don't have to. I'm a big boy."

My friend laughed, but I could hear the strain in it. "If you ever need to talk, just ring."

"I'm ok," I said, my voice small, "I'm just not used to it yet."

"Used to what?"

"Being the no-one kid."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Like I said, I'm really just setting the whole story up for now, so be patient ;) And yes, there will be Clace eventually, just not right away, ok? Don't hate me for putting Clary with Sebastian, ok? I'm sorry!**

**See you next week :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

The next few days flew by agonizingly slowly, and I wasted them by zoning out the teachers, sitting alone (well, with Simon, but still alone) at lunch and watching Seb and his girlfriend. I didn't know why I was so obsessed with them, but I was. I found myself thinking of ways to start a conversation with the copper-headed girl, but I didn't even know her name yet.

During lunch on my fourth day at this new school, I sat at my usual lonely table and wondered where the girl was. She wasn't with her usual group, but I was sure I had seen her earlier today. I sighed as I finished my food.

"What's with you today?" Simon asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Just been a rough week in total," I said, "And a lot of homework. I'm going to head to the library. Feel free to spend time with your actual friends. I don't need to be protected."

Each day, it felt like Simon was clinging closer and closer to me. It was strange, really. But I didn't have the heart to tell him to get lost. I supposed that I did owe him.

"Fine," Simon mumbled. I could tell he was a little annoyed, but I didn't really care. "I'll go hang with Eric then."

As I strolled out of the cafeteria, I rounded a corner and felt something crash into my chest. I lost my balance and landed on my backside. I was momentarily stunned, but I managed to clamber back to my feet. That's when I realised what… or more like who… I had crashed into.

The girl with the copper hair had fallen back as well, but she was still sitting on the floor, her books scattered around her. By the time she shook off her shock, her features were ablaze with anger and annoyance. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She exclaimed.

I was admittedly taken aback. "I, uh, I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered. _Smooth, _I thought, _Real smooth, Jace. _

I bent down and helped collect up her books. I picked up what must have been the novel she had been reading. The title betrayed to me that it was an X-Men comic. I was shocked, and my face must have shown it. The girl looked over, saw the book in my hands and snatched it away from me. "How nosy are you?"

Again, I just stuttered like an idiot, "I'm…. I'm… I'm, uh, s-sorry,"

The girl had collected everything back into her arms, and she sighed deeply. For the first time, she raised her head and looked me directly in the eye. The intensity of her emerald eyes stunned me, for what felt like the millionth time in the past minute. She looked away and shook her head as though she had caught herself doing something bad.

"Look," she said, "I'm really sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a bit snappy today,"

Again, I was shocked. And once again, my face must have shown it, because she giggled. "I'm not that much of a bitch!" she laughed, "Don't look so surprised to hear an apology."

"Sorry," I said, my lips cracking into a smile. The expression felt foreign on my face. "I don't think you're a bitch. It's just that… I guess I've been associating you with Seelie and Seb. Two people of which have not been very fond of me since I got here."

I had caught Seelie glaring at me across the room on more than one occasion. And Seb had been... well, _Seb..._ for the past three days.

The girl bit her lip. "Yeah, well that's your mistake. Don't judge me by the people I hang out with. And if I'm going to be honest with you, Seb doesn't hate you. He's actually eyeing you off for the next football tryouts. But I can't say much about your Seelie problem. She hates your guts."

My spirits had lifted dramatically when she said Seb wanted me on the football team. There was nothing that I wanted more at this point in time. Not only would it mean I'd be able to prove myself to the school, but it would be the perfect chance to fit into a group like the one at my old school. And get closer to this girl…

And the comment about Seelie barely did anything to dim the sudden high spirits. I already knew she hated me, and so far that hadn't done anything to harm me.

I beamed at the girl in front of me, "You're serious?"

She smiled. "Duh, why would I lie?"

I couldn't stop smiling. After the silence surpassed a minute I probably should have said something, but there were a thousand thoughts flying through my head. I was drunk on relief. After a while, the girl giggled again and said, "I should go now. It was nice to finally meet you."

She turned away from me and headed towards the cafeteria. I watched her, beaming like an idiot. Just before she disappeared from sight, she turned and said, "Oh, and my name's Clary, by the way."

She looked at me expectantly, until I realised she was expecting me to give my name, and I called, "I'm Jace."

"I'll see you around, Jace," she called to me, and then disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, I had biology. A whole week had rolled around and today we were receiving our assignments.

I came to class early, mostly because I had nothing better to do. But part of me was hoping that I would be able to talk to Clary before Seb showed up. I had noticed that she tended to already be waiting in class when I got there, and Seb was usually the last to second last in class.

Therefore, I was disappointed when the couple waltzed into the room together. At first, I sunk into my seat, my spirits dropping considerably. But then I noticed that Clary was saying something in a somewhat angered tone. And Seb did not look happy.

Not long after they arrived, the teacher walked in and silenced the class. "Today I am giving you you're assignments," she announced, "I expect that you have all chosen a partner by now. It will be a paired research task, and you and your partner will need to find time in your own time to work on the assignment. As we said before, one person will be left alone and will receive extra help from myself."

_Hmm, I wonder who will be alone, _I thought sarcastically to myself, knowing that it would be me.

But, as the teacher started explaining more of the finer details of the assignment, angered whispering reached my ears. My head looked towards the sound in interest. It turned out that Clary was saying something to Seb, and her face was bright read and burning with anger. Seb was rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair like he couldn't care less.

I noticed with a start that I wasn't the only one looking at the couple. A few kids were murmuring about their argument in excitement. Nothing like fresh gossip, right? But a few minutes passed, and Seb started whispering angrily back at Clary.

Eventually, the teacher seemed to notice. She looked up from her piece of paper and had to double take at the fighting couple. At first, she brushed it off and tried to continue with what she was saying, but then Seb exclaimed, "Then bloody go if you want! I don't need you! I hardly even want you right now!"

Even I winced at his harsh tone. The room fell completely silent. The teacher gaped at Seb, then at Clary. "You two!" she said sternly after a lengthy pause, "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No, miss," Clary spat, "I was actually just wondering if I could change seats?"

"Please do," the teacher said with a final stern look.

Clary pulled her books and pencil case into her arms and stood up without a second glance at Seb. She started walking towards the back of the classroom and it took me a few moments to realise that she was walking right towards _me. _My body seemed to completely freeze up as she sat herself down in the empty chair beside me.

"Hi," she said coldly. I knew that the tone in her voice wasn't directed at me, but it still terrified me.

"Hey," I replied awkwardly.

"Will you be my assignment partner?" she asked.

"I, um… what about –?"

"Don't!" she snapped, then calmed herself, "Don't say his name."

I glanced over towards Seb, who had turned in his chair slightly to look at us. His black eyes caught my gaze and an angry fire began to burn in them. I swallowed and quickly looked away. "Sure," I said, "I'll be your partner."

Even though I wasn't looking, I could feel Seb's glare aimed right at my head. Clary had said that he didn't hate me before, but now I was certain that things had changed drastically since yesterday.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :D See you next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Racket

**If you aren't familiar with Fallout Boy, you probably won't recognise the song at the beginning :P Just saying... It's Alone Together :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_I don't know where you're going but do you have room for one more troubled soul?_

The melodic tune drifted through my mind as I walked.

_I don't kno_w _where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home._

I repeated the last words to myself, changing them to suit my situation. I mumbled under my breath, "I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm going to my English class…"

_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead._

_That is, _I though sadistically, _I'll wake up if Seb doesn't kill me before then. _

I knew that I was once again lost, and the unfamiliar hallways seemed to stretch on forever without a sign of anyone. It was beginning to feel like the school was eating its students. The bell had only rung eight minutes ago, and the halls were absolutely deserted. Not to mention, every muscle in my body was as tense as they could be after Seb's glare yesterday in Biology.

_This is the road to ruin. And we started at the end._

Well, I couldn't see how it could get much worse. But then, I caught sight of a glimpse of movement at the end of the hall. "Hey!" I yelled, "Could you please help me?"

The person paused, waiting as I jogged up to them. As I got closer, I realised that it was someone I knew. He was wearing a letterman jacket and had a dark tangle of hair. For a moment, Seb's face jumped into my mind and my insides froze. But then, I met a pair of piercing blue eyes and my spirits lifted.

"Alec!" I breathed in relief, "Could you tell me where – "

"No," he said simply and turned to walk away. I watched him turn into a class, and I was left standing alone in the hallway, completely baffled. At least the other day he had made conversation with me. I had actually thought that he was an alright guy.

_Let's be alone forever, _the song burst into my ears, _we can stay young forever!_

"I don't know about that last part," I mumbled sarcastically to the song, "But it looks like you and me will be plenty lonely for a while."

* * *

My morning classes ticked by slowly, but lunch finally came and I joined the rushing crowd towards the cafeteria. I felt eyes on me, no matter how small and unnoticeable I tried to make myself.

I heard a group of giggling girls behind me, and turned to see Seelie and a couple of her minions laughing and shooting strange looks at me. The girl next to her with blonde hair, who I vaguely recognised as my next door neighbour, raised her hand and whispered something to Seelie behind it. A small sliver of paranoia crept into my stomach. Did I have toilet paper on my shoe? Did I have something on my face?

I looked around as I walked amongst the crowd, but every gaze I met was trained on me, and I didn't know why.

I finally arrived at the cafeteria and sought out my usual table. For once, Simon wasn't waiting for me there. At first, I was relieved, but I soon found myself scanning the mass of kids in the cafeteria for his dorky face. I couldn't find it.

But during my search, I did find several _other _faces who seemed way too interested in me. People were still staring at me. I squirmed under their gaze, and immediately turned to find Seb. He was where he usually was, surrounded by all his jock and cheerleader buddies, minus Clary. His dark eyes burned into mine, and I soon realised that his friends were all doing the same to me. I spotted Alec and a dark-headed girl who sat next to him looking down, and I appreciated it, even if he had been a dick earlier.

A girl slid into the seat across from me, breaking my concentration. Before I could register who it was, the cafeteria fell eerily quiet. If there had been a few people minding their own business before, they weren't now. Every. Single. Eye. Fell on me and whoever had just sat down and drawn all this attention.

"Hi," came a monotone, yet familiar voice.

"Hey, Clary," I said cautiously, "Do you know what's going on?"

The red-head blew a piece of hair away from her face in a frustrated manor. "Hell if I know. But whatever it is it can't be good for you. I've never seen Sebastian go this far with a newbie. Forget what I said about him not hating you the other day."

I gave a sarcastic bark of laughter. "I already figured that."

Despite everything, Clary giggled, her eyes creasing with laughter and her white teeth glinting. I found myself laughing along with her for no reason. Her laugh was contagious, as mine must have been, because she laughed more and more each time I laughed. It was a never-ending circle.

Soon, I forgot about the glaring, and I found myself chatting and laughing with Clary throughout the lunch break. Chatter slowly resumed throughout the cafeteria, and the dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach eased… but never went away.

I finally worked up enough courage to ask, "Clary, what was your fight with Seb about?"

Her face instantly contorted into a stony look. Her smile instantly snapped into a frown. "What's it to you?"

Uh oh. Bad question. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to – "

"It's fine," Clary huffed, "Maybe one day I'll tell you. Just not today." Something flashed across her face then, and she looked down at her lap. I frowned. Was that look… guilty?

When the bell rang, Clary gathered her things and rushed off in a hurry after a quick good-bye. I moved to leave as well, but a boy with a lean body, dark hair and black eyes stepped in front of me. For a moment, Seb and I exchanged no words, but Seb leaned in close and said, "See you tonight, Herondale."

A cold feeling clenched my heart like an icy grip. Before I could recollect myself, he was gone, and I was one of the only ones left in the cafeteria.

* * *

I shouldn't have been so bothered by Seb's words, but I became nervous and couldn't sit still all through my last lesson of the day. When the bell finally rang, I couldn't get out of the school fast enough. On my way home, my blonde neighbour walked closer to me than usual. I caught her looking at me slyly a few times, and heat crept into my cheeks.

Did she like me? Or was this just a continuation of earlier today. She had been one of the one's to stare and laugh at me in the hall. And I still had no idea what it was about. But that had been the last thing on my mind.

_See you tonight, Herondale._

I sighed, tired from the stress, as I unlocked my front door. I found my way to my room and sprawled out on the bed. I looked at the photos stuck on my wall, and felt a twang of longing for my old life. Why was I finding it so hard to fit in? I should have been in that popular group. I was a star football player and, I won't lie, a pretty handsome bloke. Why? _Why? _

I found myself drifting off, repeating that question to myself, over and over.

* * *

I woke to a relentless vibrating beneath my back. My eyes cracked open to a dark room, yet not very quiet at all. The bed beneath my back trembled to the beat of a familiar song with bass. I sat up and looked around, wondering if my stereo had somehow turned itself on or something.

It hadn't. I got up and left my room. As I shifted towards the front door, the music gradually grew louder and louder. It was muffled, but blaringly loud. Once I was in the lounge room, I caught a glimpse of a bright light flicker past the window. I squinted out and saw the house next door was flooded with lights of all different colours. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11 at night.

A bubble of anger and confusion rose inside of me. Were the neighbours really throwing a party on a Thursday night?

I stood in front of the front door for a while, wondering whether or not I should be saying something or just try to ignore it. The floor trembled beneath my feet, and I instantly made up my mind. I opened the door and my ears burst with the sudden roar of music, no longer blocked by the door. I could hear the high-pitched voice of the singer, the zipping sound of the electro mix and the jumble of slurred voices that shouted along to the chorus. I was sure that houses five blocks away would be able to hear this racket.

As I strode towards the next door house, a guy dragged a tipsy-looking girl out of the front door and led her around the side of the house. I wondered if he was doing something illegal. I reached the front door and raised my hand to knock, and the door swung open.

Startled, I took a few steps back. A kid with curly brown hair stumbled out as if he had been pushed. I considered trying to catch him, but I ended up just watching as he fell onto his hands and knees. "Stay out, Runt!" A voice called from behind him before the door slammed shut.

The kid picked up what looked like a pair of glasses and clambered back to his feet. When he realised that I was standing in front of him, he gasped but quickly regained his senses. "Jace?"

I squinted in the dim light. "Simon? What are _you _doing here?"

"Well," he replied sarcastically, "I _do _live here."

"You…?" My mind tried to process this, "You're my neighbour?" I couldn't hide the shock in my tone.

"You're _my _neighbour?!" He exclaimed, "Man, small world, right?"

I just stared at him blankly while he chuckled at his own joke. Finally, I asked, "If you live here, then why did you get kicked out of your own party?"

The nerd rolled his eyes. "It's not _my _party. It's my sisters. And _she _was meant to be looking after _me _while our parents were away. What bullshit, right?" he scoffed.

"You're sister is the pretty blonde that lives here too?"

"Well," he said, "She is blonde, although I can't agree with pretty. I would say most likely yes."

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the door cracked open and a tall, lanky but lean figure stood in the door. Purple and green lights pulsed behind him, highlighting his vicious grin. The music poured out from behind him, making it hard for me to hear him when he spoke, "Herondale! So glad you could make it! I did say I would be seeing you tonight, didn't I?" Seb jeered at me.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight!

**I know there is a couple of you wondering what Seb and Clary were arguing about but... sorry you don't get to find out until the next chapter ;P Sorry for being cruel! But I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for that!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

I watched with caution as Seb slowly slinked down the stairs like a cat approaching a cornered mouse. I was slightly terrified, but I did my best not to let it show on my face.

"Do you think you can get away with stealing my girlfriend?" he sneered, "I'm the most powerful guy at school! And you are nothing!"

I should have been scared, but the only emotion that bubbled up inside of me was anger. "I didn't _steal _her! You drove her away! And we're just friends!"

"I'll make sure you're _just _nothing before this night it over!" he was pissed. In more ways than one. I could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves. I was subconsciously aware that Simon had snaked behind me as Seb got closer and closer. Soon, his face was just inches from mine and his alcohol stained breath assaulted my nostrils.

"Back off, Seb," I tried in my most threatening voice.

It didn't work. Seb bared his teeth and slammed his hands into my shoulders, pushing me back. I fell into Simon, who was the only reason I didn't fall onto my butt. Even so, right after he had stabilized me, he scrambled off to a safe distance. Already a few people were filing out of the house and forming a loose circle around us.

I sized up Seb. He was slightly taller than me, but I was bulkier. It seemed like an even match. _You can do this, _I told myself, _and you've been in a fight before. It's easy. This will be easy! You're better than him. You're better…_

While I was psyching myself up, Seb took a few quick steps towards me and brought up his balled fist. I barely had time to brace for it before the impact rattled my brain in my skull. My vision flashed white momentarily, and I stumbled, but didn't fall. A cheer went up from the crowd.

I hurriedly blinked the stars away from my vision and was able to bring my arm up to block Seb's next blow. Seb barely cared. With his other hand he grabbed at my collar, pulling me right up close to him. I saw his fist coming and panicked. I could barely move while he was holding me like he was. I lashed out with my foot, hooking my ankle around his and pulling back with all my might.

Seb went toppling down, but then so did I. He sprawled on the top of me and my head hit the concrete with an audible crack. I could taste blood in my mouth and the right side of my jaw throbbed. I felt dizzy, but I kept my eyes open.

Unfortunately, Seb seemed to recover from the fall quicker than I did. His sneering face loomed up in my vision, and I felt his legs straddle my waist. He brought his fist up and pelted it down with enough force to send my head snapping back into the concrete. Again, he brought up his fist. I tried to roll my head away at the last second, but he still skimmed my cheek. The next time I wasn't so lucky.

It felt like I endured a million blows. Black crept up around the edges of my vision, and I willed it on. My whole face screamed with pain and my fingers and wrists were sore from trying to push Seb off of me. But I just wouldn't lose consciousness.

I processed the roaring cheers of the onlookers, although they were muffled by the constant ringing in my ears. I turned my head to the side and saw Simon's face. I couldn't hear him, but he was screaming, tears running down his face. Surely he didn't care for me that much. What a weird thing to think at a time like this…

I felt the pressure around my mid-section loosen, and I processed Seb rising off of me. I turned my head back upwards to see that he had finally stopped. I curled myself up into a ball. Everything ached. I watched, my vision blurry, as Seb looked at me over his shoulder. He turned and raised his foot, swinging it back into my gut.

I grunted at the blow and coughed. I saw red splatter the ground in front of me. When I next looked at Seb, he was prepping for another kick. I squeezed my eyes shut, readying myself for it.

It never came. When I opened my eyes, someone was in between me and Seb. I noticed the splay of fiery red hair that was unmistakably Clary's. She was cradling her side with one arm and holding the other out towards Seb.

Seb's face was a mask of pure rage. He brought his hand back menacingly, and I tried to cry out or somehow move in front of Clary. But I could barely get out a squeak and it was a challenge to even move my pinkie finger. Seb cracked his hand across Clary's cheek, and she fell sideways onto me.

I could still hear some of the crowd cheering, but some had stopped, some were now screaming in worry. There was one voice in particular that cut through all the commotion, one very familiar voice.

"Stop!" The voice cried, "Stop this right now or I am calling the police!"

It couldn't be.

"Jace?" Said the voice, "Jace! Are you ok?"

And that's when her face appeared in my vision. My mum. Imogen Herondale. She cupped my cheek in her palm and slowly helped me sit up. I vaguely noticed Simon fussing over Clary. I didn't know if he really knew her or not, but he sure as hell seemed worried.

My mother whirled around on Seb. "You, young man," she scolded, her voice full of rage, "You will be hearing from the police." She then scanned the front yard. Kids were still scattering, trying to keep out of the trouble they all knew they were in. Imogen screeched, "Don't think for a second I don't see you! I am good friends with the owners of this house and they _will _be notified of this. As will the school!"

If I was in any better condition, I would have been concerned about my mum embarrassing me. But as it was, I was on the very verge of unconsciousness, and I could very much so feel myself slipping.

I remained awake long enough for my mum to pull my arm around my shoulder and whisper, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. So sorry…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! How were my fight writing skills? Let me know!**

**See you next week :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Extended Family

I felt hazy. My world was a whir of black and grey, unconsciousness with peeps of waking moments here and there. And all that I determined from my few fleeting moments of awareness was that I was pathetic. I remembered the fight, if only vaguely, and I remembered getting my ass kicked.

But that was all I could tell about what was happening. I heard whispered voices sometimes, sometimes the voices weren't whispering at all. I knew that the room I was in was dark, but that was all I could tell before the throbbing in my head dragged me back into blackness. One time I managed to glimpse a pair of bright green eyes among the darkness…

When I finally woke up, and managed to stay awake, I was alone. I was laying on my back, my head pulsing to my heart beat in pain. My ribs hurt, and when I tried to sit up, a groan escaped my lips. I looked around, moving as little as possible, for something to help me. I ended up mustering all of my courage and hoisting myself into a sitting position in one big movement.

And that's when I realised that I wasn't alone.

"M-mum?!" I cried when my eyes landed on her slumped figure that was resting in my desk chair. Her head was bowed and I figured she must have fallen asleep.

Her eyes snapped open at my exclamation, and she immediately sprang out of the chair and came to sit beside me on the bed. I could tell she wanted to hug me, but we both knew that it would cause me a bit of pain, so she settled for smoothing my hair back from my face. Her blonde hair was tinged with streaks of grey and her stormy eyes observed my face with concern.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

I frowned. "Don't be sorry. It was hardly your fault."

"It was my fault!" she said, her eyes beginning to water, "I… I…"

"You… You…?" I prompted, regretting my harsh arrogance as soon as the words left my mouth. I expected her to lose her train of thought and scold me, but she just looked at me with regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at home," she said softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

I gaped at her. "I- I don't need protecting!"

My mum opened her mouth to say something, but another voice spoke over her, "Well, apparently you do."

I looked up to see Clary in the doorway. My mum's face closed up instantly, immediately blocking out any vulnerability that may have been there a moment before. A smile spread across her face. "Clary, sweetie!" My mum cried, "Please come in. I'll leave you guys alone to talk for a bit." And with one last suggesting wink at me, she swung out of the room, leaving Clary standing inside the doorway a little awkwardly. It was the first time I had seen her even remotely unsure of herself.

"You can sit down if you want," I said, flashing what I hoped was a confident smile, "I don't bite, you know."

Clary let out a stubborn huff and sat down, shocking me by sitting down on the bed beside me rather than in the office chair. My smile faltered.

She stared up at me through her orange fringe, her green eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. My palms started to get sweaty, and I had to resist the urge to slap myself in the face to keep my cool.

"I'm sorry, Jace," she said quietly, something in her voice sounding broken.

"What for?"

"For…" she paused, and I got the impression that she was trying to think of what to say, "The future."

I frowned. "What, did you read my palms while I was asleep and they said I was going to die?"

I grinned, but she just looked away and murmured, "Something like that."

My stomach twisted. "What are you doing here anyways?"

She looked back up at me, her eyes locking with mine. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I can't believe what Seb did… I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing! It's not your fault that he's a douche."

Clary smiled shyly. She kept her hands wrapped around her stomach, which confused me. Surely she wasn't self-conscious…

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her gaze flickering from my face to my abdomen.

I brought a hand up and gently poked at the bruised skin. It did hurt. "Not really."

"What about your stomach? I'm surprised he didn't break any ribs."

My eyes flickered down to her stomach and the way she was clutching, and I realised that she wasn't being self-conscious at all…

"I'll show you mine is you show me yours?" I said seriously, although she laughed.

She rolled her eyes once and then held out her hand. I shook and then lifted up my shirt. Even I gasped at the sight. An angry purpling bruise had blossomed across the left side of my abdomen, spreading from my rib cage down to my hip bone. Clary covered her mouth, her eyes bulging.

"Can I…?" she started, but then shook her head, "Never mind."

"Go ahead." I sighed, knowing what she was thinking.

Gently, she reached out and trailed her fingers along the bruised skin. It tingled, but she was far too gentle to cause any pain. When she pulled back, I let my shirt fall, and then looked at her expectantly.

She sighed and lifted her shirt, just enough for me to see the blooming bruise across her stomach. I tried my best not to stare at the pale skin surrounding the bruise, but I felt like I might have let my eyes linger a second too long.

I looked back up into her eyes, and I saw a decision flicker there. "Go on," she said.

I stared at her, confused. She leant forwards and took my hand in hers, pulling it forward. She rested my hand gently over the bruise. Her skin was cold.

I was shocked at first, but I quickly recovered and trailed my fingers along her stomach, being careful not to aggravate the bruise. It was weird. I was weird. She was weird. This whole situation was just extremely weird.

I left my hand on her stomach, not willing to pull away for some reason, and I looked up once more into her eyes. She was looking at me strangely, almost expectantly. I frowned, only slightly. The corner of her mouth ticked up and she rested her hand over mine, directing it across to rest on her hip.

She placed her hand gently on my shoulder, and she scooted forward a bit. She was moving closer, and I was frozen. I had been in more intense situations before, but I couldn't react. My breath hitched in my throat, and before I knew it her lips were brushing over mine.

It took me approximately seven seconds to actually react. I counted. The whole time my mind screamed, _do something, idiot! _My grip around her hip tightened and I cupped her cheek with my other, pulling her towards me. And, finally, I kissed her back. It was the biggest relief I had had since coming to this new school. Somewhere, deep down, I was still the Jace Herondale that had existed at my old school.

And right at that moment, my door flung open and I heard a startled squeal. I pulled away quickly, straightening my shirt that I hadn't even realised was being lifted upwards by Clary. How did she manage that? I turned to the doorway, expecting it to be my mum. But no…

In the doorway stood Simon, his hands over his eyes and his mouth open in a silent scream. "Simon?!" I cried.

Clary just giggled. "C'mon, Simon, don't look so horrified. We're teenagers. This stuff happens."

Part of me agreed, but part of me was hurt by her words. Did all of that just happen because 'we're teenagers'? But the other thing that was getting to me…

"You two know each other?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Simon exclaimed at the same time that Clary mumbled, "Not really."

I shook my head and sighed. "Don't worry about it. Simon, what are you doing here?"

The geek shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

I looked back at Clary, realising I hadn't even asked what she was doing here. "And you?"

"Same here," she said, "Believe it or not, we care about you, at least a little bit."

"You guys barely know me," I said suspiciously.

Simon shrugged. "Think of us like that one distant relative that you see every five years, have no clue who they are, but they babble on about how much they've missed you each time they see you. Consider us to be like your extended family."

I sighed. "Terrible comparison Lewis."

"At least I tried." He scoffed.

And despite everything, I was grinning. I felt like thing might not be so bad after all. Perhaps the tides were turning once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D Hope I have satisfied everyone's Clace cravings for now! See ya next week ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Jace I prefer to be

**I sincerely apologize for the delay! I meant to get this up yesterday, but I was a tad bit busy. And I'm very sorry for not uploading last week. You know how it is: exams, work, sport = no free time! I hope to get back into my regular rhythm soon! Thanks for being patient! Furthermore, I am completely dissatisfied with this chapter, so sorry again!**

**anyways...**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The next day at school was… normal.

I walked down the hallway in a strangely good mood, despite the purple circle around my eyes and my throbbing ribs. Seb wasn't at school today, and no one else was making any trouble. I passed Simon and in the hallway, and we grinned at each other and slapped our hands together before moving on. Alec actually met my eyes as I walked past him, and the ghost of a smile seemed to tug at his lips. His girlfriend, Seelie, still clung to his hip and glared.

Of course, I was slightly embarrassed about how badly I had my ass kicked at the party. But it was hardly enough to ruin my mood. Especially when I spotted Clary's fiery red hair at the end of the hall. She was wearing a green knitted jumper with a pair of ripped jeans. I wasn't sure why, but the whole image seemed a little… off. Even though the sweater made her eyes glimmer magnificently.

When she spotted me, she grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed my cheek and let go, leaving me smiling like a weirdo. I was baffled, to be honest. Were we a couple now? After last night, I sure hoped so.

"I was wondering," she chirped, "Would it be ok if I came over this afternoon?"

"W-why?" I exclaimed. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so perplexed. Was it weird that she wanted to come over? Surely it wasn't that weird. I used to do this sort of stuff all the time, right? It wasn't weird.

She giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not after sex, if that's what you're thinking. I do still have some honour, you know. We need to work on our biology assessment."

"Oh yeah…" I said, feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time. Maybe I was the weird one. "That's ok. Mum will be at home though."

"That's cool," she replied, "I think Imogen likes me. We got along quite well yesterday while you were passed out. You never told me you were such a cute baby!"

"W-what?" I spluttered.

"Didn't you know? She showed me _all _your baby photos."

"She didn't…" I could feel my face paling.

She just looked at me seriously for a moment, then her features cracked into a grin. "No! Have some faith in your mother. You're baby photos are out of my grasp… for now."

I laughed. I felt my spirits rising higher than they had even been. At least, since I had moved here.

* * *

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, my face cracked into an unstoppable grin. I speed-walked to the front gates, where Clary was somehow already waiting for me. Together, we set off for my place. I knew we had to start our biology assignment, but my veins were pulsing with excitement.

I unlocked the front door and led her inside. I started to give her the tour, but then I remembered that she'd already been here. Two mental slaps in one day.

I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw my mum sitting at the breakfast bar. She was flicking through a magazine and sipping a mug of coffee. I felt nervous but I said, "Mum, is it ok if Clary stays here for a bit this afternoon."

She continued to sip her coffee, but her eyes shifted upwards to meet my gaze. She had a way of making you feel as though she was staring into your soul. It was like she knew everything I was thinking just by looking at me. "That's fine, sweetie. Just make sure she's comfortable. And I don't want any funny business from you kids."

I hadn't realised that Clary had come into the kitchen to stand beside me, so when she spoke I jumped. "Thank you, Mrs Herondale. I feel very at home here, so don't you worry about my comfort. I'm sure Jace will be the perfect gentleman."

My mum smiled warmly. "Yes, I'm sure he will, won't you Jace?" her eyes turned icy and glared into my soul once more.

"Yes, mother," I squeaked, slightly terrified.

She smiled kindly once more at Clary. "Would you like to stay for dinner, sweetie?"

I tensed. Clary must have noticed because she giggled at my reaction and answered, "I would _love _to stay for dinner. Thank you very much."

Before things could get much worse, I blurted, "Thanks mum! We'll be in my room… Studying! That's what we're doing: homework!"

I managed to catch a glimpse of my mum shaking her head before I pulled Clary out of the kitchen and towards my room. I closed the door and fell backwards onto my bed, sighing in relief.

"Should you really be closing the door?" Clary asked.

"Hmm?" I sat up to look at her, "Oh yeah. Mum doesn't mind that much. Back in Washington…."

I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. I didn't want to babble something about Camille while I was in this situation with Clary. Luckily, Clary just smiled and sat down on the bed next to me. I had a flash of de-ja-vu. She pulled a notebook and laptop out of her bag, and I rushed to do the same.

"Bodily systems and nerve reactions." Clary huffed.

"The better part of biology," I said, "But still a yawn."

Clary opened her mouth and let out a sigh of a yawn. I laughed.

We spent the next half an hour bouncing ideas on how to start the write-up off each other. Occasionally, one of us would say something stupid and the other would laugh. Clary took up the habit of poking me with her pen and saying it was 'research on how my nerves reacted'.

For the next half an hour, clary lay back against me and we just chatted about my old school and her parents. I learnt that she was an artist, and she learnt that I used to do karate when I was five. The conversation dulled at one point, and Clary sat back up to look at me. I could see an unmade decision tumbling through her mind, and slowly, she started to lean towards me.

There was a knock at the door and she quickly pulled back. My mum came in with a knowing look plastered over her face. "I'm going out to buy Chinese for dinner. Still keen to stay, Clary?"

"Chinese is my favourite," she beamed.

"Good," my mum said, "You two stay out of trouble while I'm gone. If you get her pregnant, you can go back to live with your dad."

"Mum!" I cried, my face turning red.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Once she was gone, Clary just giggled. "You guys are cute."

I smiled. "She's a pain."

"She cares about you."

I fell quiet. It was true. I just wished she was around more often. We fell back into our study for about ten minutes, before Clary threw her book away and turned to look at me. "We need to talk."

I swallowed. "About what?"

"About whether or not this is going to happen?"

My mouth went dry. I knew what she was talking about, but I still asked, "What's 'this'?"

She took a deep breath and said, "You and me. This." She gestured between herself and me.

"Well," I said, my hands shaking, "What's happening with you and Seb." She looked away, and I was scared that I had hit a sore spot. I quickly added, "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it just yet."

She smiled. "No it's ok. I'm done with him. I always knew he was nasty, but what he did last night was the last straw."

My breath hitched in my throat. She looked up at me, and I found myself getting lost in her emerald eyes. She looked almost scared. It was my turn to take a deep breath. I called upon my old self. I called upon the arrogant, cocky, sexy Jace from my old school.

I flashed a confident grin and caught her trembling hands in mine. I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips against hers. I let go, expecting her to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. "So, does that mean you like me?"

"No," I sighed sarcastically, "It means I hate you."

She pulled back momentarily to gape at me. "Jace!"

I smirked and added, "Most girls would swoon just to hear me say that."

She giggled. "Now this is a whole new Jace."

"It isn't," I whispered, "It's the old Jace. The Jace I prefer to be."

* * *

**Sorry for a tiny bit of a filler chapter :/ I'm just a bit out of it at the moment. Bare with me! See you next week, hopefully!**


	9. Chapter 9: Star player

**So I would like to apologize. I know it's been so long since I've updated and I'm very sorry. I was away on a huge (and important) sport trip and I wasn't able to write :/**

**BUT here I am now, right? Very sorry guys, but hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to get another one up again this week to make up for my slack :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Seb never came back to school. It had been a week since the incident and he was still an absolute no show. Two days ago, on Tuesday morning, Clary was the bearer of great news.

"Jace!" she squealed as she charged towards me, pushing past people in the crowded hallway. I turned around just into to catch her as she jumped into my arms. "You're about to seriously fall in love with me." She declared as she pressed her lips against mine briefly. The gesture shocked me, and something in me pulled away from her. I had a brief sense that this – whatever it was – was moving too fast. It was almost like she was rushing it – pushing it. But I fought against my doubts. _She's just affectionate. You've gone faster. You used to be the school's star womanizer. Deal with it. _

"Miss Fray!" a teacher called from somewhere down the hall. It didn't seem to affect her mood.

I laughed at her and asked, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I've organised with the coach and Alec to let you try out for the football team!"

I was speechless. "I… I-I-I, um…"

She giggled at me and kissed me again. "Training is on Thursday afternoons. Meet Alec on the oval after school and you'll go through the training routine with them. The coach will decide whether or not you're on the team!"

"Clary, that's amazing! Thank you!" I paused for a moment, thinking, then I said, "How did you know I even play football?"

She just grinned up at me. "I've seen the photos in your room Jace. You're a star."

* * *

And so there I was, on a Thursday afternoon, waiting for Alec at the gates to the back oval. I could already see a few guys on the field stretching. When Alec actually arrived, I didn't notice until he was right beside me. He swung an arm over my shoulders and started pulling me towards the field.

"Alright, Rookie," he started, "What experience do you have?"

I was shocked. I didn't take Alec to be very forward at all. Now he seemed less quiet and curious, and more outgoing and intimidating. "I, um," I fumbled, "I played on my high school team at my old school."

"Were you any good?" he asked, "Win anything?"

"Um…" My brain worked to think, "Yeah. Quite a few wins. We won the…"

"I don't care about what you won." He said.

I had to stop myself from screaming in frustration. If he didn't care, why'd he ask? Instead I asked, "Are you the team captain or something?"

We stopped as we reached the field. Alec dropped his arm and looked at me. "Not permanently. Not yet. Seb is usually captain."

"Oh…" I said dismally, "Maybe I shouldn't be trying out for the team…"

Alec sighed. "If you ask me, even when he comes back to school he won't be captain again. He'll be lucky to stay on the team. The school knows about what he did. Don't worry about it." A little bubble of a pleasurable surprise rose in my chest, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Alec just rolled his eyes. "Don't look too happy. There's still a few guys on the team that will more than likely hate your guts."

Even so, I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was play football. Who knows, maybe we'd even get to go away for matches. Maybe I would meet my old team on the field one day.

Alec introduced me to a middle-aged man who was the coach of the team. He was very forward, loud and to-the-point. Within the first few minutes of meeting him, he ordered me to run ten laps around the oval at my comfortable pace. And so I did. On my eighth lap, the coached boomed at me to pick it up for the last two laps and go all-out.

And so I did.

My legs pumped as I pushed myself forward, my shoes digging into the ground fiercely. A sheen of sweat was now covering my body, and the cool air blew against my skin. I blew past the coach on my second last lap and pushed myself even faster for the last. He blew his whistle and pressed a button on his stopwatch as I finished up my last lap. I jogged back to him and he nodded in grudging respect. "Not bad, newbie," he muttered, "But can you handle a ball?"

I was puffing a bit, and I could tell my face was probably bright red, but I grinned at the older man. _Could I handle a ball? Pfft. _

Some boys had stopped there crash training and were gathering around in a loose ring to watch my manoeuvring and passing. The coach got some volunteers for me to dodge and another boy who doubled up to be my partner. We weaved through the defence where we could and, although I wasn't confident enough in training, the other boy mercilessly tackled a smaller kid at one point. In the end, my speed and his power got us to the make-shift foul line.

One glance back at the coach told me he was impressed, and I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips as we moved onto tackle practice. I joined in the line of boys in front of another boy holding up an oversized crash mat. When it was my turn, I took a deep breath and I put everything I had into the drive.

And that is the story of how I was accepted into the football team.

The coach pulled me aside after training had finished. A few of the boys, including the one who had teamed up with me earlier, had come over to talk to me. I found out their names, but of course they already knew mine. Even so, most of the boys on the team seemed friendly enough, and I was beginning to think that maybe I could fit in here.

"Jace," the coach called, "Come over here for a second."

I did as I was told, trying to train the smile off of my face. He could be telling me that I wasn't good enough. Maybe I shouldn't be letting my confidence get out of control again. Best to always hold at least a smidge of a doubt. But then again, I used to be the most confident guy around. It took me a moment to realise just how far I had fallen from my perch. Maybe it was time to start climbing up again…

"You, young man," the coach said, his lips cracking into a smile, "Hold so much damn talent and potential. I'm blown away. I think it's only fair to give your hard-working ass a spot on my team. Congratulations son. You'll be a star player someday soon."

My grin widened until I'm sure my teeth was all that consumed my face. "Thank you, sir," I beamed, "Thank you so much! I'm honoured."

He clapped me on the shoulder and chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine."

I turned to go back to the boys and tell them the news, but the coach called me back. "And Jace," he called, "I think there's something you should know," he lead me a fair distance away from the rest of the boys and said softly, "I know you've had troubles in the past with one of our players, Sebastian Verlac. I want you to be aware that his suspension is over in a week. And he will be joining the team again. I want to put my trust in you to be the mature one and put this dispute behind you. I don't care about anything but the well-being of this team and _victory! _And so I need you two to work as a team from now on."

My muscles tensed, my jaw clenched and I'm sure the coach noticed. He gave me a prompting look and I let out a deep breath. "Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, son," he said, giving my back a clap one last time, "Glad to hear it."

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so great about all this. I glanced back up at the hill besides the oval, where I had arrived from. The sun was just about to disappear behind it, but I spotted a figure, looking down at the field. I squinted, wondering who it was. The figure turned to leave, and all I managed to make out was a wisp of dark hair as they disappeared on the other side of the hill.

* * *

**Also, I apologize because I know next to nothing about football and I know my attempt in writing about it was pretty dismal. Don't hate me. I'm not a star football player! Hope it was ok though :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Queen Makes Her Appearance

**Ok guys, as promised, new chapter :D Hope its ok!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

The next day was Friday. It had almost been a full week since the incident with Sebastian had occurred. Oh, how much had changed in one week. To count it out:

1) I had found myself a girlfriend, who was supportive and as fond of me as I was for her.

2) I had made the football team.

3) I now had a loose band of friends, mostly from the football team, who were slowly but surely accepting me into their close-knit circle.

4) I could feel my confident – and maybe a tad cocky and arrogant – old self shining through the drab and insecure new Jace's old skin.

5) I was acing biology.

I don't know if the curriculum here was just far easier, if I had gotten smarter, or – as the most likely option – Clary being my partner had raised the grade of the latest assignment dramatically. I was marvelling at how quickly everything had turned around for me as soon as Seb was out of the picture.

_But what's going to happen when he slides back into the picture? _

I shrunk back into my shell at the mere thought. I hand slid over my shoulder, lifting me out of my dubious thoughts. Clary stood above me, looking down at me with a smile stretching her face. I smiled back and took her hand in mine. Without invitation, she plonked down on my lap. I was sitting with the jocks, so naturally they all cheered at this public display of affection. I faltered, a little bit confused. I examined her face, and I saw a strange redness around her eyes. Then I noticed that her usually carefree grin looked more like a forced split of the lips. Her hand trembled slightly in mine.

I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but a squeak of a familiar voice interrupted me. "Jace?" Simon said. I raised my head to look at him. He was standing at the edge of the jock table, looking too scared to inch any closer. "Can I please have a word?"

"Yeah," I replied, hinting for Clary to get off my lap.

Clary was looking at Simon before, but she turned back to face me. "But Jace," she cooed, "I was hoping the two of us could go somewhere and… talk."

I swallowed hard, feeling my Adams apple bob.

"Jace," Simon repeated, a little stronger this time, "Please. It's really important."

"Ok man," I said with a little force, "I'll be there in two secs."

I looked at Clary pointedly, and she pouted at me, but stood to let me go. I heard a hush sweep of the table and looked back, confused. Everyone was looking at me with a strange expression. Suddenly, all of their eyes shifted. I turned to follow their gaze and saw Seelie approaching the table with a purposeful strut. Her arm was looped through Alec's, who just gazed off at something in the distance that no one else could see.

"Jace," she almost sung the name, "What a surprise! I heard you made the football team."

She untangled her arm from Alec's, who just plodded over to his untouched spot at the table to watch the scene with uninterested eyes.

Before I could blink, Seelie was by my side, draping her perfectly manicured hand over my shoulder, almost identically to the gesture she pulled on my first day. "Aren't you quite the star? Alec has told me about how you performed. I hear it's something every girl wants a glimpse at. On the field, that is."

Simon was nervously moving about, fiddling with his glasses and shuffling his feet awkwardly. I looked back at Clary for some help, who was also looking a little flabbergasted. She seemed to shake her stupor and stepped forward, wedging herself between myself and Seelie. "Seelie," she said softly, masking the anger I had seen flash over her face a moment before so well that I wondered if I had imagined it, "Jace is my boyfriend now, as you _know. _What are you doing?"

Seelie regarded Clary with a strange expression. "My, my," she clucked, "I've never seen you so protective. Of course, Seb told me off this little…" she waved between Clary and myself, "_Arrangement. _But I didn't expect you to care about him that much."

Some cold dropped in my stomach. _Arrangement? _What was that meant to mean? Maybe that's just how Seelie regarded relationships. But something about this whole scenario felt off.

"Jace," Simon hissed behind me. I turned and saw him trying to wave me over to him. I took a step towards him when a screech ripped through my ears.

I turned and my jaw dropped. Clary had her stand raised and she stood in perfect bitch slap form. Seelie had cowered away from her and had her mouth open in a high-pitched squeal of fear. It was almost comical, until I saw the fire of rage in Clary's eyes. What had Seelie said to her?

I rushed to Clary and pulled her away from Seelie, who was slowly beginning to regain her composure. "Clary," I hissed, "What are you doing?"

The anger seemed to melt off of her face and she looked up at me. For a moment, her lip trembled and her eyes turned glassy. My stomach dropped and before I could say anything, she ran away, making a bee-line for the exit. I watched her go, as did the entire cafeteria. I looked back at Simon, whose eyes were wide, but stilling commanding me over to him. I looked back in time to see Clary disappear behind the door, and I made a decision. I bolted after her, leaving Simon behind. "_Jace!" _he yelled after me, but I kept on running after Clary.

* * *

I sat on the living room couch, watching the blank TV with uninterested eyes. After I had run after Clary, I hadn't been able to find her. It was a waste of time. And in the end, I regretted not going back to talk to Simon. It seemed important, and I completely brushed him off. But then again, what did he want me to do? I don't know if there's a rule or anything, but it was pretty much common sense to follow your crying girlfriend if she bolts out of the room.

"What happened at school today?" Came the sing-song voice of my mum. I looked up at her, standing in the hallway. I hadn't even realised that she was home. What kind of a son was I?

I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't wrap my head around the words. In the end, I just shrugged and sunk further into the couch.

My mum walked over to me, her high-heels clicking against the tiles. She sat down beside me with an exaggerated smile and put her aged hand over my knee. "Not good?"

I shrugged again.

"Did it have to do with that Seb guy again?"

I shook my head. But even that felt wrong. Weren't all my problems attached to Seb?

"Clary, then?"

I didn't reply at all. I looked down at my hands, which were clenched together in my lap. It wasn't really Clary's fault, was it? But why was I so upset? So what if she had a fight with another girl? It didn't seem that irregular at this school. Really, I thought, I'm upset about what Seelie had said.

_Of course, Seb told me off this little… Arrangement. But I didn't expect you to care about him that much."_

The words bounced around in my head, confusing me to a point of distress. "I just," I said, my voice sounding quiet and shy, "I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm still the odd one out, even now that I'm fitting in. It's like they're all part of some elaborate scheme that I can't know about."

My mum sighed sunk into the couch, just as I had done moments before. "Of course it's going to feel like that, sweetie," she said in a matter-o-factly tone, "Like it or not, you're the new kid. It's going to take time for the other kids to warm up to you. It's great that you're starting to make friends, but think about it. If, say, Simon was new at your old school, how long would it take you, John, Jordan and Magnus to fully accept him into your circle."

At that, I had to chuckle. "Like hell he would be able to join our circle. I've known those guys since grade two!"

My mum looked at me smugly. "Exactly."

The smile faded from my face. I tossed my mum's words around in my head, and I thanked her, but something still felt off. It was a whole lot more than your everyday new-kid-syndrome that I was going through. I felt like there really was something going on behind my back.

My mum hugged me one last time and disappeared out the front door to go to work. I sat in the lounge rom and listened to the hum of the engine as she started her car. I listened to it fade until I couldn't hear it anymore. Once she was well and truly gone, I stared at the blank TV once again, as if I could find all the solutions to my problems in the depths of the plasma's technology. I stared until the sun had almost completely sunk below the horizon and its rays hardly reached through the window to offer the lounge room any light.

After maybe an hour after my mum left, the doorbell rang, sending a shock through my body and causing me to jump out of my own skin. I got up grudgingly to answer the door, trying to recover from the shock. As I swung the heavy oak door open, my eyes locked with a pair of stunning emerald green ones, framed by a tangle of fiery red hair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for the support so far! I'm going to try and get back into my regular updates now, and very sorry about going like a month without a chapter :/ Once a week from now on! And if I don't uphold that, I'll try and make up for it with double chapters. Thanks again for everyone who sent the understanding messages! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Cracks in the Facade

**Sup! Warning guys: I'm so bad at foreshadowing! **

**You have been warned!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Clary whispered before I had the chance to say anything. I still hadn't gotten over the shock that she was here, at my front door, tears making her green eyes glassy, "I'm so sorry, Jace."

For a few agonizingly long moments I just stared at her, my mouth agape. When she looked up at me and the first clear tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, something in me cracked. I pulled her towards me and encompassed her in my arms. Her body shook and she just kept on mumbling, "I'm sorry."

I finally managed to coax her inside and I sat down beside her on the couch. She wouldn't look me in the eye, no matter how much I tried to make her. "What happened?" I asked quietly, "Why are you sorry?"

There was a long silence, and I saw her mind flicking through things to say. Finally, she settled on, "I can't tell you."

I didn't say anything for a while. _She couldn't tell me? _"Clary, I'm your boyfriend…"

"Don't!" she yelled suddenly, "You don't know my situation! You don't even know _ours!" _

I was taken aback by her harsh tone. "Clary…?" I said weakly, reaching out for her. I saw her stiffen as I cupped her cheek in my hand, and I pulled away uncertainly. "What do you mean? I can't know unless you tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she whispered, "You did everything exactly right."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. Clary's words played through my head again and again and again.

_You don't know my situation! You don't even know ours!_

_No, you did everything exactly right._

She said one more thing, right before she left my house. Her last words were the words that were causing me so much grief…

"Dump me Jace," she had said, "Break up with. Do it on Monday. Don't let me get too close to you."

I had replied, completely dumbstruck, with, "Why? If you want to break up, then why can't you break up with me?"

She looked up into my eyes one last time. "Because I don't want to leave you. But I don't want to hurt you either."

* * *

I went to school on Monday, my thoughts turning to mush with each step I took closer to it. The building loomed up on me until I wasn't standing in its shadow. I tried to brush off my uneasy feelings.

_Break up with me on Monday._

My stomach bubbled uncomfortably with anxiety. I spotted a group of familiar boys in letterman jackets standing by the school gates, just watching over the carpark, and plastered on what I hoped was a convincing grin. "Hey!" I waved and made my way over to them.

One boy that I hadn't seen before turned away from me with an arrogant shrug. Another boy, one from my team, shoved him with his elbow, making the unknown boy grudgingly turn around and acknowledge me. I was frowning, confused.

"Hey, what's up man!" The elbow kid, Jack was his name, called back.

"Maybe you should be telling me that." I said suspiciously, eyeing the new kid warily.

"Ah," Jack said, "Don't mind him. He's just naturally snotty."

I nodded, but I didn't really think that was it. And now that this new paranoia was set in my mind, I couldn't help but notice the other boys had gone quiet when I approached them. Jack seemed to be the only one making an effort to include me.

"Jace!" Someone called. I turned to see Simon running up to me.

Once he reached me, he all but latched onto my shirt sleeve. "What are you doing?"

I gave him a confused look. "Talking…?"

Simon yanked at my shirt, and we both stumbled away from the group of boys who had resumed their usual boisterous chatter. "You can't talk to them!" Simon hissed, "You do realise that Seb is coming back to school today, right?"

I did know that, but the words still turned my stomach cold. "I know…"

"I'm warning you, Herondale!" Simon said in a gravely tone, "Get out of that group now."

Simon turned and scuttled away, leaving me confused and torn. I looked back at the boys. Jack smiled and waved me over, and I wanted so badly to go back to them. I didn't know what was going on, but I was sick of it. With a deep breath, I stalked over to the boys. "What's happening?" I asked them. I could detect the tiniest bit of unintentional razor edge in my voice.

Jack just shrugged. "I'm not sure what you're on about. But if anything note-worthy were happening today, I would have to say it's the arrival of Seb. I can see why you might get a bit angsty about that."

I pursed my lips. Was that it? Was Simon just trying to warn me about Seb? If so, I was over being tormented by that prick. If it came to another fight, so be it. But I wasn't about to let him ruin what I had built up here while he was gone. This time I was going to turn the tides on him. I wasn't sure how, but I would do it.

I heard the squeal of tires as a shiny red car pulled into the parking lot. I saw a flash of blood-red hair as Seelie climbed out of the driver's seat. A moment passed, and Seb lifted himself out of the passenger seat, immediately gracing the school grounds with a withering glare. I barely even noticed Alec hop out of the back seat and immediately stalk away, head down and his hands in his pockets. Seb draped an arm around Seelie's shoulders and slipped her a green bill. She grinned and then split away from him, making a bee-line for her loyal, cheer-leading followers.

Seb's eyes locked on mine, and all my brave though dissipated. I couldn't beat him… surely not.

"Newbie," he called as he approached our group, "I see we've made ourselves comfortable."

My stomach shrivelled up. _You can do this. If old Jace could rule his school, new Jace can take down one kid. You can do it. _

I met his dark glare with my own golden one. I plastered on my most arrogant and confident aura I could muster, pretending that it was Johnathan, Jordan and Magnus at my back rather than Seb's loyal minions. "How'd you enjoy your holiday, Seb? I'm sure you had a blast, skipping through the daises, ringing along to _Girls Just Wanna Have fun, _plotting new ways to make my life miserable?"

It was a bad come back. Old Jace cursed new Jace for how slack his wits had become. Although, it seemed to do the trick. Seb's nostrils flared. "I'll tell you what, Herondale. You're going to regret ever moving to this state. You think you've got this situation wrapped around your pinkie, but you've got another thing coming for you."

Before I could snap out anything else, Seb clicked his fingers and began to stroll away. Every boy that had stood behind me a moment ago flocked to his side. Even Jack. I saw him pass a sympathetic glance over his shoulder at me, but that was all I got. Something inside of my deflated, but another part of me still had a roaring fire going. I was going to beat Seb. No matter what it took, I would beat him.

* * *

**I know it's probably getting a tad bit confusing, but bare with me. If you can't already guess what's gunna happen, then I think I'll be revealing it next chapter. **

**Sorry for my crappy foreshadowing skills!**

**Thanks for reading :D Follow, fave, review would be lovely :) See you next week guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Shatter

**So, um... This is a day late... and I'm extremely sorry. I've been so stressed with school at the moment. So I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll live with a 24 hour delay... right?**

**Anyways I apologize in advance cause I hardly edited this at all... like. At. ALL. So I'm sorry, but I wanted to get it up for you guys.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

The first few lessons of the day blurred together. My thoughts were either jumbled, racing and erratic, or non-existent. I spent my entire maths lesson contemplating my existence on this planet, at this school, in this class, in this moment. _Three weeks, _my mind whispered at me, _that's all you've been here for. Three weeks and you've completely messed everything up._

Only, I hadn't exactly messed everything up. I had momentarily beaten the bully, gotten the girl and was in the process of pulling together a small band of friends. Yet, everything seemed wrong. It all seemed fake, and as though it was tearing at the seams.

_Break up with me on Monday. _

That's what Clary had said. She was crying and she was distraught. Maybe something else had happened to push her to say that. But the question was, am I going to do as she says? Of course not. She needed to talk it out. Something was going on, and all I really knew was I had to be there for her.

Simple as that.

So as the bell for lunch echoed through the halls of the school, I kept that thought circling through my head. _Simple as that. Simple as that. Simple. As. That. _

She spotted me before I spotted her. She was alone at the table, staring at the door as I walked in. She must have run there, because it seemed like she was the first one there. The first wave of kids crashed through the door with me. She gaze locked onto mine instantly, and suddenly _simple _was out the window.

I walked straight towards her. I encompassed her in my arms and whispered, "You need to tell me what's going on."

She took a moment to reply, but when she did, her voice was icy cold. "Do it."

Something in me seized up. I felt my muscles tense. _Do it. Break up with her. _I pulled away, a little shocked. I had thought for sure that it had been an in-the-moment statement, but here she was, telling me to go through with it. "Clary, I – "

"Do it now, Jace," she cut me off, "Before you get hurt."

"Get hurt…?"

A wave of quiet rippled across the cafeteria. The usual haughty banter and laughter died down to a few select murmurs and whispers. I took a step away from Clary and turned to see what everyone was looking at.

Of course, it just had to be Seb. He strode into the room with Jack and the rest of the football kids behind him. I felt something in me crack. I felt like I had been betrayed, even though I had never put much trust into those boys in the first place.

"Newbie," Seb said coolly, "What are you doing?"

I swallowed, building up m courage. "I dunno. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Standing…?" Jack muttered with a small sense of humour that was shut off immediately but Seb's glare.

"Oh!" I said sarcastically, feeding off of the small burst of humour Jack had given me, intentionally or not, "That would be because I _am _standing. What's the matter Seb? Did I knock out your eyes accidentally when you attacked me?"

I expected some sort of retaliation from him. In the past, I had been able to rally him up at least enough to shake him, but now he was a mask of calm. "You keep running that sarcastic mouth of yours Herondale. We'll see how far you can drag yourself with that."

"I'm worth more than you think I am, Seb," I said quietly, feeling new Jace resurface. A hint of desperation for everything to be fine worked its way into my voice, and I hated it. I was cracking, and it wasn't only me who knew it. I could see the knowledge of it behind Seb's malicious grin.

"You're not worth anything," he snarled.

I thought it was over, and I turned away from the other boy. I saw a small cluster of people standing behind me, and a small amount of confidence leaked into my complete and utter gloom. First I saw Clary, he fists clenched by her side. Then I saw Alec, his face a mask of stormy calm. Clinging to his shoulder was Seelie, but I could see that she was purely lapping up the drama. I saw that Simon had also crept into my corner of the ring, hanging at the back of the crowd.

I turned back to Seb, a small smile playing on my lips. But, somehow, it died as soon as I saw his face. Despair overrode any sort of hope I had left in me. Of course I should have known it wouldn't be that easy…

He raised his hand, and clicked his fingers together once. The sound seemed to echo through the room. "Alec," he called, "You're coming with me now to go see the coach about getting my captaincy back."

I spun around to face Alec in shock. He was looking down and away from me, but I could see the anger – however brief and fleeting it may have seemed – there. But without a word, my ally nodded and shuffled over to stand beside Seb. Naturally, Seelie gave a little excited squeak and trailed behind her boyfriend, looking relieved to be on her natural side. I felt myself sink further into that despair, but hope cracking like fine china.

"Also," Seb added, "We'll talk about whether it's in the teams' best interest to keep certain players on the team when they haven't earned their spot like the rest of us."

A few boys, minus Alec and Jack, murmured in agreement.

_Crack. _

"Simon," Seb called in a sing-song voice, "You and I also have some matters to discuss. Come here, would ya?"

My stomach dropped in icy realisation. _Crack. _

I watched, my jaw on the floor, as Simon shuffled over to Seb, shooting me a regretful look. "Thanks for getting all goss for me. Couldn't have done it without you, you little creep. No one stalks like a Lewis."

"Thanks…" Simon muttered dejectedly.

The smile on Seb's face was now so wide that I was scared he might split his lip. At least, I might have been scared if I wasn't too busy drowning in shock and betrayal. But I knew what was next, and I knew that I needed to get away from this situation. Everything was falling apart – _I _was falling apart. The cracks spread out from the centre of my heart and mind, and I knew that Seb would keep on chipping away at me until I shattered. It was only a matter of time… only a matter of seconds.

"Clary," Seb said, his voice turning icy and tainted with malice, "Get over here. You can stop pretending now."

I tried to catch her gaze, tried to reach for her hand, but she brushed past me, her head bent, to stand by Seb's side. I saw a tear fall from her chin, but I never saw it manifest in her eyes. I didn't see her eyes again. I couldn't see if the emerald there was sad, happy, angry or shocked. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, and that's the thing that hurt the most.

There was no more cracking to be done. I felt it, and I know that Seb sensed it. I felt myself shatter, and I knew that there was no way to put me back together any time soon. This school – Seb, Seelie, Alec, Simon, Jack, Clary – they had shattered me.


	13. Chapter 13: Tides Don't Turn

**Sorry guys! Another internet-less weekend :( Should have connection this weekend though so I'l be able to update on time! Sorry for the one day delay!**

**BUT, this chapter is introducing a new plot... the other story will continue on, just alongside this one. Let me know what you think!**

**(and sorry for the shorter chap...)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"I should have been able to guess..." I choked into the phone that I was holding to my ear, "I should have known. You don't know what it was like…"

"Oh, man," Jonathan murmured, "I'm so sorry dude. I promise you if I were there I would bash this Sebastian prick for you. It sounded like you really liked this girl."

"It was all just… fake…"

"I know, man, I know," he soothes through the static on the phone, "It's ok. It was a dick move, and you shouldn't blame yourself for anything."

"Even Simon…"

"Pfft!" A new voice erupted through the line, "He sounds like a wuss anyways!"

Usually, the humorous banter of Magnus would have at least raised the tip of my lip, but not today. "Cut it out!" Jonathan hissed, "This isn't the time."

"They all just left…" I whispered my mind unable to focus on anything that John or the others were trying to say. My memory wouldn't let go of the moment that everything had crumbled.

"Jace," Jordan said, "Please just chill out. You're making us worry. This really isn't like you."

I felt tears prick at my eyes. "I don't even know what 'me' is these days. I don't know what I am."

There was an eerie silence from my friends. Finally Magnus chirped, "Well lucky for you, we know exactly who you are! You're cocky, arrogant, smart-ass Jace, who annoys the hell out of everyone, steals all the ladies, and even sometimes the boys, from me! You're a prick, an asshole, an – "

"Okay!" John burst, "That's enough!"

But despite it all, a smile was tugging at my lips. It was a small one, but it was there. It didn't do much, but it lifted the crushing weight of embarrassment and hurt by a fraction. I was so thankful for them. "Thank you, guys. Really, you guys are great."

"Okay, now I'm really worried." Jordan grumbled, and grunted in a way that made me think John had elbowed him aggressively.

"Seriously, dude – " John began to say, but was cut off when my phone buzzed in my ear.

I stuttered out a shocked apology and made a promise to call John back later before hanging up. I missed the call, but I went to check if it was a number I had saved. It wasn't. Fear bubbled up in me. I almost cringed away from the phone as though it were a living thing. What if it was Seb, or Jack, or Alec, or even Clary…?

Stealing myself and my nerves, I took a deep breath and called the number back. It barely had time to ring once before the line picked up and a small, familiar and frightened voice filled the line, "J-Jace?" Cece whispered.

"Cece?" I exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, "I was scared when you didn't pick up…"

"I'm sorry, Ce," I replied, happiness flooding through me at the sound of her voice – my little sister Cece who I had left behind when I moved here. Although something in it seemed off… "I was on the phone with John and the others."

"Oh, ok," she said timidly, "It's ok…"

Something in her voice turned my stomach cold. "What's wrong, Ce?" I asked, images of our step-father rising in my mind, "What did he do to you?"

"N-nothing," Cece stuttered, "It's just that… Mum is here…"

"What?" I exclaimed in pure shock, "What do you mean? Why? What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Cece whispered, "She just arrived ten minutes ago and is in the kitchen talking with Valentine…"

I swore under my breath. "It's ok. She'll be leaving soon, right? Do they sound angry?"

"No…" Cece answered, "I can't hear anything."

I swallowed, nerves pinching all over my body. "Ok… Ok, Ce, just promise me you'll stay away for a while."

There was a short pause, before her quite voice added, "He hasn't… you know… hurt me since you left. He doesn't get angry as much."

The words coming from her tore at my heart. "I know… God, I know. I hate leaving you there. He shouldn't touch you if I'm not there, but why won't you just come back with mum. Please, Ce…"

"You know I can't," she argued, her small voice sounding firmer and more feisty, "Someone has to look after him."

I sighed in resignation. There was no point in arguing with her on this. She had a soft spot left for him. My last trace of hope or pity for him had been smacked out of me many years ago. And, I thought, so had my mum's. But obviously not if she was back at that house…

"Jace," Cece squeaked, "I have to go now…. I think mum is leaving."

I let out a heaving sigh. "Thank goodness. Thank you, Cece. I promise I'll call your more often now. Things have just been pretty crazy here."

"It's ok," she replied, "I'm looking forward to talking to you more. I love you, Jace. Bye."

"I love you too, Ce," I got out before the dial tone clicked into silence.

I waited up that night, listening for the usual crunch of tires coming up our driveway. I knew that if she had been at work, my mum should have been home by now. I couldn't help but worry as the minutes ticked by into hours. Somewhere around four in the morning was when I dozed off, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

That morning was Saturday. I slept for a total of four hours and twenty-six minutes, then lay awake for another hour, stressing. I got up and wandered through the house, chewing at my nails. Mum still wasn't home, and anxiety clawed at me.

My whole weekend was spent waiting for my mother to arrive home. I kept thinking that I heard her tires in the driveway, and that she would burst through the door at any moment, blonde hair falling from its usual braid and the regular tight smile pulling at her lips. I imagined her wrapping her arms around me and comforting me, easing the pain of the heartbreak of the past couple of days.

But she never came. I never got another phone call from Cece, and whenever I tried to call the number back, it would ring out. Saturday morphed into Sunday and my mum still didn't arrive home. I spent my days waiting for her, but all I ever got was a phone call from a doctor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like... or hate... this new story line :) See you next week **


	14. Chapter 14: Double Bad News

**I apologise for another short chapter... buuuuuuuutttt...**

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED ON A SUNDAY :D**

**Anyways guys, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"Hello?" I said into the plastic mouth piece of the phone.

"Good afternoon," A deep voice replied, sounding slightly awkward, "Is this the Herondale residence?"

"Uh, yeah. This is Jace." I replied awkwardly, unsure of what to make of this phone call.

"My name is Jacob Wells. I'm a doctor at the Washington hospital. I was just calling to make sure that you were aware that Imogene Herondale was checked in about an hour ago."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why? What happened?"

There was a short pause on the other end of the line, and the silence wound up my muscles with every second. By the time he answered, I was as tense as I had ever been and I had a death grip on the plastic landline phone. Jacob said softly, "She was pulled in by the ambulance. She was in a car crash. Her condition is stable for now, but –"

"_For now?" _I hissed, unable to contain the shock and sudden anger in my voice.

"Please, sir, it is ok," the doctor tried to amend, "But is there any way that you could come by the hospital?"

All the anger drained out of me and a collapsed into the kitchen stool beside me. I lent on my elbow with one hand and held the phone to my ear with the other. "I think so… I dunno. I guess I'll catch the bus or something."

"Thank you," the doctor said, and I could hear the relief clear in his voice, "She already has two visitors, but when she was conscious she demanded that I call you."

"I…" My head started to spin, "Two visitors?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Who…?" I began, but my stomach dropped with realisation. "No…"

"Sir, is everything okay?" the doctor asked.

"No," I choked, anger rising up once again, "No, I'm not. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just keep an eye on her. Please. Who are the visitors, can I ask?"

"They didn't specify names. A man and a little girl."

My teeth clenched at the confirmation. "Don't leave her alone with the man. Please. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before the doctor could say anything else, I hung up.

* * *

That afternoon I caught the first bus through to Washington, and it passed in a blur. My mind was still whirling with possibilities, poisoning my thoughts with the worst possible scenarios.

_What if she was in a coma?_

_What it Valentine hurt her while she was unconscious?_

_What if she wasn't going to wake up?_

I didn't keep track of time on the bus ride… couldn't…. but when I stepped of the rickety old vehicle the sun was beginning to set. It felt like days had passed, but I knew it had been a few hours at most. The drive from Philadelphia to Washington wasn't that long, after all. The hospital was at least two blocks away, and I jogged the whole way. The streets were quiet, which weirded me out. But then again, being around people in the mood I was in would be a bad idea.

I reached the hospital and rushed in through the front doors. I passed a person being pushed along in a wheel chair, but the hospital was otherwise quiet. I could only imagine what the emergency bay might look like. I strode up to the front desk, and once I told the lady sitting there who I was she waved me through with brief instructions.

I hurried through the corridors, rarely passing a patient. Room 11E in the critical care ward. That was where my mum was. It took me a good ten minutes to find it, but when I did I stopped cold in my tracks. I stood in the doorway, looking at the single bed that took up most of the space in the small room. Machines were whirring around it, buzzing and beeping in their robotic attempts to keep my mother stable. Wire ran from the machines and disappeared underneath the blankets, where the familiar figure of my mother lay. I stepped towards her, steeling my nerves and trying to push the thoughts of what she would look like out of my mind.

To my surprise and relief, she didn't look to bad. Her left eye was purple and swollen, her face covered in tiny scratches, a bandage wrapped around her arm and disappeared up her sleeve, and a metal brace circled her head. I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes and gently took her hand. Her eyes were closed and her breath wheezed in and out of her weakly.

"Jace?" A small voice said.

I had my eyes closed, and half expected to see my mum's eyes looking back at me when I opened them. But she was still asleep. I turned around to see a small figure standing in the doorway. They stepped forward, and I was able to make out the glint of fair blonde hair and a small, pale face.

"Cece?" I gasped.

And that was all it took. The small girl bolted towards me and flung herself into my arms. The attack was so sudden that I almost dropped her. I caught her small frame in my arms at the last second and hoisted her up into a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" she squealed.

"One of the doctors called me," I told her, "And so I came as quickly as I could."

She was grinning up until then, but suddenly her smile drooped. "Jace," she whispered, "I need to tell you something."

"Well, spill it then," I prompted.

"I don't think that what happened to mum was – "

"Ah, Jace," Another voice interrupted, "It's been a while, my boy. It's nice to see you still care about your family, despite your recent actions."

I looked up, my muscles tensing. In the doorway stood a tall figure. As he stepped into the room he flicked on the light, illuminating us and himself in all his awfulness. Silver hair, sharp cheekbones, lean figure. I knew who it was before I could see him.

Valentine.

"You wouldn't know anything about family," I spat, feeling rage boiling deep within me.

"Now, now," he cooed, "Don't make me argue with you while your mother is sleeping on death's doorstep."

"She isn't on death's doorstep. She'll be fine." I retorted.

Valentine let out a regretful sigh that didn't seem all too regretful. "I'm afraid she really is," she said softly, but I couldn't still here the hint of eagerness in his voice, "All that needs to be done is ring the doorbell. As it would turn out, the doctors are afraid that she won't wake up from this coma. After twelve 'o' clock on Friday, the doctors have been given permission to… how to put this lightly… pull the plug."

My head that had seemed to be spinning ever since I had gotten that phone call stopped, and the room stood still. The silence roared in my ears. I barely registered Cece latching onto my shirtsleeve. "Who gave them permission."

"Being her husband," Valentine said, "Of course, I did."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading guys! Let me know what you think! See you next week :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Offer or Threat?

**Woo! Updated on time! :D This one is a bit longer for you guys... but warning: another cliffhanger! Soz!**

**Anyways.. ENJOY :D**

* * *

It was Saturday that day. Friday was only six days. Friday was my limit. My limit until my mum's life support would be turned off.

By Valentine.

My stepfather sent me away, and when I refused the doctors had to practically drag me out of the hospital and sit me on a bus. Doctor Wells, the man that I had to hear the initial news from, was one of these doctors. "Please," I begged to him, "Don't let him do it!"

The doctor looked at me gloomily, "I'm sorry, son. He has all the paperwork. There's nothing we can do."

"I'm her _son!" _I spat angrily, "Surely I should get say over the guy who she was about to divorce for good."

Jacob Wells looked away, and I could see the war behind his eyes. "I'll try my best for you, Jace. But there's nothing to prove that their relationship was sour."

"What? She moved away! To get away from him!"

The doctor sighed, "In paperwork it says the move was for business. And then why did she not take her daughter with her?"

I blinked in shock. "Be-because…" I stumbled for words, "Because she… she wanted to… she stayed because…"

"I'm sure you'll be back," Jacob said, "I'll look into it a bit and see what I can find for you. I can see that there's something going on here. Go home, son. Go to school. Let your friends comfort you. But please do stop by again. I'll keep in contact."

It was shallow, but all my mind could bitterly muster was, _Friends? What friends? _I swallowed harshly as he prompted me onto a bus back to Philadelphia. The doors closed with a screech and the doctor waved goodbye as the rickety old vehicle pulled away from the hospital.

* * *

Home seemed quiet and eerie. I walked in the door and felt a shiver travel down my spine. My mum wasn't always home, and I knew that I shouldn't be feeling like something was missing, but I was. The kitchen that usually smelt faintly of some kind of pasta that mum had cooked up stank of rotten and off food. I spent an hour clearing out the fridge and scrubbing everything to try and get the rancid smell away.

It was dark outside. The sun had set while I was in the hospital and I had stayed for as long as I could. It was probably around one 'o' clock in the morning. I stretched out on the couch and focused on the silence that echoed through the hallways. I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but I didn't fall asleep. Soon enough, the sun was peeking through the front windows and casting everything in a juxtaposing cheery glow.

I tried to fill my time, but I ended up looking at bus times and wondering how I was going to get back to Washington. The next bus wasn't until Wednesday afternoon. In a split-second decision, I booked a cheap motel from Wednesday to the following Monday at a place close to the hospital.

* * *

Monday rolled around, and I had only gotten about three hours of sleep. I tried to pack my bag, but I knew that I had forgotten quite a bit. I just didn't have the energy to try and remember what I needed.

I didn't want to go, but for some reason Jacob's words had pushed me into it. I had no obligation to the doctor, but I owed him for trying to help me. If he told me to go to school, I would, if only to make him proud. I shook my head in disbelief of myself. I barely knew the doctor.

The hallways were as busy and bustling as always, but people seemed to clear a path for me. Through my groggy thinking, I thought I registered people staring at me and moving quickly out of my way. I didn't see Seb until lunch, and even then he barely gave me a glare and moved on. Clary wouldn't meet my eyes, but I picked out her fiery red hair at the jock table.

I sat at a lonely table and stared at the tray of food in front of me. My stomach heaved at the thought of any of the food touching my tongue, and I didn't touch it. I felt like the cafeteria was more quiet than usual, but then again I felt so numb to the rest of the world that I wasn't really sure.

"You know what happened!" Someone exclaimed, loud enough to cut through even my murky haze.

I blinked once as my ears tuned into the sounds around me. Everyone's distinct muttering died out, and everyone had turned to look at the table where Seb, Clary, Alec and Seelie were sitting. Clary was out of her seat, looming over a still sitting Seb. Seelie looked in shock and Alec regarded the situation with calm curiousness. The rest of the jock gang had backed away from the table completely.

Clary continued, "You can't keep going on with this. Give him… you… _everyone… _a damn break! Haven't you done enough?"

Seb averted his eyes, which caused me to blink in shock. Seb was backing down? Even to Clary, that was weird. "I'll stop…" he murmured. I could basically feel his pride shatter, "For now."

Seemingly unpleased with the result, Clary stalked away with an audible huff. I should have felt happy, relieved… I should have at least felt _something. _But I was numb now, and they had done their damage. I couldn't be here, and that's all I knew.

So on Tuesday I didn't go back to school, no matter what Doctor Jacob said, and on Wednesday I left for the hospital.

* * *

Some of the doctors seemed to know who I was now, and no one questioned me as I made a beeline to my mum's room. I wasn't surprised to see a small figure hunched over my mum's sleeping body. Her eyes looked up at me when I took a seat on the opposite side of the bed to her, but she didn't left her head. Immediately I could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy around the edges, and she wouldn't lift her whole face to me. I knew the expression and body language all too well.

"Cece," I whispered, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

She covered her eyes with her arm, but shook her head and mumbled, "It would be over now anyways."

I didn't say anything for a while. I took the hand that Cece hadn't claimed and close my own around my mother's. She was still warm. I sighed in relief, and felt tears brim in my eyes.

"Hey, Cece?" I said softly, "What were you about to say the other day… before Valentine arrived?"

Her head shot up and I could see her wide, blue eyes. "I didn't say anything," she barked defence.

I blinked at her, confused. "Yes, you did. I remember that you were about to say something and then _he _appeared."

"I didn't say anything secretly," she fumed, "I don't have anything to hide from my father."

This made me frown. "Cece…"

"Celine." Said Valentine, who once again appeared in the doorway, "What do you think you're doing?"

Even in the dim light of mum's room, I could see her cheeks turn bright red. "Nothing. I was just checking on Imogen. Jace happened to arrive while I was here."

_Imogen? _Not only was she calling her mother by her first name, but the tremor in her voice made me worry. Valentine walked towards us and gripped Cece's wrist. I couldn't be sure, but I thought she flinched at his touch. Anger bubbled up inside of me.

"It's ok," Valentine said coolly, "Besides, I had something that I wished to discuss with Jace anyways."

"Well," I snapped, "Stop drooling on. What is it?"

"Alone, please?" Grudgingly I followed him into the hallway, where he continued, "I'm aware that this recent news has hit you quite hard."

"What news?" I burst, "Oh, what? About you trying to _kill_ my mother?"

"I know you're upset, but…"

"_Upset _doesn't even begin to cover it!"

A nurse walked past, giving us both suspicious glances. I forced by anger into a compressed bubble and took a deep breath. Seeing that I had cooled down a bit, Valentine said, "I'm offering for you to stay with me and Cece while your mother is still hospitalized."

"No." I replied bluntly.

"I lied," the older man said, his voice taking on a sharp edge, "I wasn't offering. I was ordering."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys :D See ya next week!**


	16. Chapter 16: Good-bye Old Jace

**As one great author or another once said, "Things will get 110% worse before they get 10% better." That 'author' being my English teacher in grade nine...**

**Well anyways... ENJOY :D**

* * *

I lay on my back, staring at the dusty and grey ceiling of my old room. There were patches on the ceiling where I had used to have glow in the dark monster shapes stuck up, but they had recently been ripped off. My photos were gone – some I took with me to Philadelphia were gone, and the rest Valentine had probably thrown out. Even my bookcase, that had only held a few books before, was bare.

I replayed over the scenario that had landed me back in this hellhole of a house.

* * *

_"I wasn't offering, I was ordering." Valentine growled._

_My blood ran cold and I clenched my teeth. "I refuse."_

_With a sigh, Valentine uncrossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was willing to negotiate your mother's care with you, so long as you came home to discuss it with me. But I suppose if you're adamantly against it, there's nothing I can do."_

_I balled my hands into fists. Who did he think he was? Since when was he in the position to make threats about whether or not he would kill my mother? What kind of a monster was he?_

* * *

Reluctantly, I had agreed.

When I had told Cece the news, I had expected at least a twinge of excitement. Instead I got a stony expression and a defiant glare at Valentine's back. I wasn't sure what it was that I had done to piss her off so much, but I was definitely not her favourite person anymore.

And so I was nudged into the back of Valentine's shiny silver car with Cece and off we drove to my old Washington home. Valentine refused to even let me go back to Philadelphia to get my stuff. He insisted that he had clothes that would fit me and I didn't need anything else for the time being.

But staring at my empty room, I wished I had my books or my laptop or even just some of my photos. Valentine marched me into the room, much like he had used to do before we moved, and closed me in. He told me dinner would be cooked at 6 and I was left alone. I knew better than to go downstairs. It was best to stay in my room – or at least out of Valentine's sight – when he was like this. Back before we moved, I might have snuck out my window or crept over to Cece's room and watch TV in her room. Since she was a princess and Valentine was particularly fond of her, she was allowed a small box television in there.

New Jace just curled into a small ball on his plain, single bed and worried. I worried about my mother, Cece, my schoolwork and even Clary. Her argument with Seb had only still half processed in my mind, but I dared to hope that it was about me… that Seb really would back off.

When the call for dinner echoed up to my room, I pulled myself up and mustered my might for what might occur over the dinner conversation. Cece was already at the table, her head down and turned away from me. Valentine sat at the opposite end of the six-seated table, already cutting into his chicken. I sat beside Cece and as far away as I could get from Valentine.

"I know you're upset, Jace," Valentine said around a mouthful, "But please eat something. A growing boy needs his nutrients."

I looked at the white meat that I was prodding at, and took a reluctant nibble. It was good, but I couldn't bring myself to eat much at all. I opened my mouth to ask if I could be excused, but Valentine spoke over me, "Celine," he barked, "Go clean up your plate if you aren't going to eat. Leave Jace and I to talk for a bit."

I looked over in surprise at Cece's untouched plate. Worry and concern nagged at me, but I let her go and watched in shock as she poured her meal into the bin. Usually she would at least keep some leftovers…

"Jace," Valentine said once Cece had disappeared up the stairs, "Let's discuss your living arrangements…"

"No!" I barked, anger burning intensely within me.

"You know that I will _not _tolerate any of your outbursts!" he yelled, his voice beating against my eardrums.

"Well boo-hoo 'cause you're the one who threatened me into being here!" I retorted.

Valentine rose out of his seat and slammed his palms against the glass table. Feeling confident, as I was sitting at the opposite end of the table, I mimicked him. His face red, he bellowed, "Know your place."

"Know _yours," _I spat, "She's _my _mother and you don't get to decide whether or not she lives!"

With the intensity of a tiger he stalked around the table to get to me. Something inside of me shrivelled up and cowered in fear, but my demeanour remained strong. I raised my chin in defiance as he gripped my shoulders and yelled, "I won't let a little brat like you talk to me like that!"

"And I won't let a pig like you abuse this family anymore," I smirked, old Jace's memory fuelling me.

His eye twitched, and I knew that something inside of him had snapped. He released my shoulders only to raise his right arm and swing it downwards. The back of his hand cracked against my temple, making everything flash a brilliant white and sent me toppling towards the ground. My vision came back to me just before I hit the ground and I threw my hands out to catch myself. I rolled to the side, cringing at the dining room light that seared against my eyes. My head pounded and my ears rang. Valentine's sharp face was blurry and unfocused as it appeared over me. His form split into two and merged back into one. Still, I could see the anger etched into his brow.

He reached down and fisted his hand in the back of my shirt, using it to hoist me up. He dragged me away from the table and towards the stairs. He pushed me towards them, and I stumbled up the first two steps before falling and smacking my forehead against the edge of one of the wooden steps.

I must have blacked out because we I awoke Valentine was dragging me into my room. I wriggled out of his grip and crawled over to my bed. I hoisted myself up, sending my head spinning painfully. I looked up at Valentine, who was looming in the doorway, his expression masked by the bright light behind him. He stood as a dark and imposing shadow.

"We'll talk about this when you're more level headed," he said, his voice sounding surprisingly calm.

He slammed the door and I listened to his footsteps retreat back downstairs. I rolled onto my back and groaned in pain. My head throbbed dully and black spots flashed over my vision. I touched my forehead where a sharp pain was persisting its urgency. I touched the spot gently and cringed when it sent a stinging sensation through my head. My fingers came away warm and sticky with blood. It must have happened when I hit my head on the stairs.

I tried to sit up, but my head screamed in pain when I moved. I let out another groan of pain and cinched my eyes closed. The door creaked open and I felt a small hand take mine. I risked peeking out of my right eye and saw Cece, wielding what looked like bandages and some kind of antiseptic cream. She started tending to my forehead without a word, and I let her.

"I'm so sorry," she chocked, "I'm sorry you had to come here."

I tried my best for a smile. "Someone needs to protect you and mum."

Cece sniffled, and I realised that she was crying. I lifted my hand to try and move her hair out of her face, but she cringed away. Fear and disgust settled into my stomach when I realised why. "Cece…?" I murmured.

She took a deep breath and turned her face upwards for me to see. Even in the light, a yellowed bruise was visible under her eye and I saw that she had a split in her lip that hadn't healed properly. She hadn't had that kind of scar before I had left…

"How did I not see this before?" I wondered aloud.

"Makeup," she said, "I don't want you to make a big deal about this…"

"How can I not make a big deal? Cece, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I interrupted angrily.

"Shhh," she whispered, pressing her hand to my mouth hurriedly, "He'll hear you."

I leaned back into my pillow in shock. I might have been able to deal with him hurting me, but I couldn't tolerate him abusing Cece like that. I knew I should never have left…

"Don't do anything stupid now," Cece muttered, her voice quiet and shivering, "I don't want you to make things worse."

Hurt panged through me. She didn't trust me to fix things like she used to. She couldn't rely on me anymore. And who could blame her? I left her here. It was my fault that this happened to her. I couldn't do anything about it, either. I would just make things worse for her.

I shouldn't have felt like this, but I didn't know how else to feel. Everything else that had happened in the last few months had broken me, and I didn't have the courage to say what I might have said before we moved. "I…" I mustered up the words, feeling the last of Old Jace shrivel up and die as I forced the syllables through my teeth, "I won't."


	17. Chapter 17: Old Friends

**I'm really sorry for not uploading last week! But exams are over, I have a brand new shinny laptop and I'm back onto writing :D Sorry again guys!**

**Anyways... ENJOY!**

* * *

About two weeks passed by before Valentine decided that I would take up somewhat permanent residence with him and Cece. He had sat me down the morning after he had hit me and told me exactly what was going to happen. He told me that he would discuss with the doctors to make sure that my mother stays on life support for as long as possible. In return, I would be going back to Philadelphia, packing everything I needed and moving in with Valentine and Cece.

I didn't say a word throughout the whole conversation.

By the time two weeks had passed, the doctors told us that she definitely was stuck in a coma with severe head trauma, which they were watching closely. "Even so," Doctor Wells had said, "The damage she took in the actual car crash indicates to me that she surely should have woken up by now. Something isn't right."

I nodded and stayed silent. Some sort of thought in the back of my mind began to form, but I pushed it down and resumed my empty-minded day-dreaming. I wasn't meant to scheme. Scheming wasn't what I did anymore. Now I just processed information and moved through my dull life, trying not to hurt anyone I cared about any more than I already had.

I had left a lot back at the house in Philadelphia. I had packed my wardrobe and my laptop. I even left behind my photos. If Valentine saw them, he might get mad.

I didn't want to make Valentine mad.

And so I spent two weeks in my musty room, staring at the ceiling that was haunted by the ghosts of my childhood stickers and thinking about… well, nothing. If I got extremely bored, I would open my laptop. Even then, I would only really stare at the wallpaper.

Valentine wanted to sell the Philadelphia house. I didn't argue, but Cece did. She used her sweetest voice to persuade Valentine that if… or in her words, _when…_ mum woke up, she would need the hose. Valentine said that mum would come back to live with us, and Cece pushed that she would need her stuff from the house, and that we could sell it afterwards. For a moment, I was so very relieved that Cece had won the fight, but I pushed that feeling away.

Another week passed, and Valentine decided that I would go to school, as mum didn't seem to be making any sort of rapid recovery. For an instant, my whole world lit up. I pictured John, Magnus and Jordan's faces and a grin pulled at my tight lips. But then the happiness died. I looked over at my phone, the display telling me that I had missed two calls from Jordan, three from Magnus and eight from John. There was even a call from Camille there, and most to my surprise, one from Clary. I couldn't talk to any of them. Not without opening myself back up to that world full of emotion and hurt.

By the time I was actually sitting in the passenger seat of Valentine's car, staring out the window and up at the two stories of Washington High School building, a month had passed and my mum showed no recovery. "Don't do anything stupid," Valentine said as a farewell, "Or else."

I regarded the man with emotionless eyes before pulling myself out of the car. The silver Mazda roared away from the curve, leaving me on the side walk with a hundred pairs of eyes trained on me. I looked around at the faces of the kids walking to school, some of which were familiar. Despite knowing this place and knowing these people, my stomach squirmed uneasily. After my last experience, it was enough to say that I was even a little bit frightened.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the front entrance. Kids chattered excitedly and howled in laughter, their voices whirling around my head chaotically. The scene was so similar to my experience at Philadelphia that sweat broke out on my forehead.

Some kids saw me and gaped openly, dropping their conversation immediately. Some didn't notice me. But as soon as I locked gazes with yet another familiar face, I shrunk in on myself with self-consciousness. I couldn't help it. The chattering seemed to die out a little, and my ears started ringing.

An arm fell across my shoulders. I gasped in surprise and shrunk away from the attacker. I pulled away from the light grip and backed up against the lockers, holding my hands up in front of me in defence.

I locked eyes with John a moment before the surprised smile melted into a mixed expression of shock, confusion and hurt. "Jace…?" he said, his grey eyes disbelieving, "What are you doing here, man?"

He held out his hand, which I just stared at for a long time. It felt like it took me an eternity, but I reached out and grasped his hand in my own. He pulled me close and slapped my back, laughing or crying, I wasn't sure. I felt tears well up in my own eyes. "I'm sorry," I blurted out, "A lot has happened."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" John cried, pulling away and running a hand through his dark hair, "Why didn't you pick up our calls? The others have been crazy worried about you!"

"You sure that wasn't you?" I teased.

My vision suddenly went dark. I felt a warm mass pressed against my eyes and I could tell that someone had snuck up behind me. "Guess who?" another familiar voice cooed.

I spun myself out of their grip and grinned up at Magnus. Jordan was there too, flanking Magnus. I pulled the two of them into a hug, not caring about what other people thought at this point. "I missed you guys so much," I said quietly.

"Pfft," Jordan scoffed, "If that were true, maybe you should've returned our calls."

My smile died. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it," John said, "For now, let's just get the story of how the hell you're even here outta ya!"

* * *

The next few hours were the best few hours I've experienced in a long time. Naturally, the four of us skipped class. I knew it was a bad look, considering it was my first day back, but I couldn't care less. We all snuck out to the football field and scaled the fence that encircled it. We quickly found the little hill, which had grown to become our secret hideout of sorts, and lay side by side in the grass, staring up at the blue sky. I told them the bare basics of my high school experience in Philadelphia, but I think they could tell something was up. Thankfully, none of them really questioned me about it too much.

"Ah," Magnus drawled, "So the great, mighty Jace isn't so great and mighty after all. Man, us three must be awesome. You're welcome for making you cool."

I scoffed, "Yeah, right. I would've been cool if that asshole wasn't there. He was a nutcase."

"But Magus is both an asshole and a nutcase, and you're still cool with us," Jordan smirked.

Magus coughed loudly. "My, my, Jordan dear, you've hurt my feelings."

"_Dear?" _Jordan leered, "Looks like you have a little crush on me, Magnus."

"You wish," Magnus retorted, although his cheeks looked a little red. I guess even the fabulous Magnus could get embarrassed sometimes.

Jordan didn't stop his taunting, and started making kissy faces at the other boy. Magnus shot to his feet and charged at Jordan. I wasn't expecting him to, but Magnus tackled Jordan and the two went rolling down the hill, Magnus roaring in anger and Jordan howling with laughter. I couldn't help but grin as the Magnus chased Jordan out of sight.

"You guys haven't changed," I sighed and lay back down next to John, who had his eyes closed against the sun.

"I wish I could say the same for you," He replied, peering at me from underneath half-hooded eyes, "It was worse than you're making it out to be, wasn't it?"

I looked away, listening to the distant laughter of Jordan and Magnus. "Maybe. Like I said, a lot happened. Who am I kidding? A lot is _happening." _

"I can tell," John murmured, "You don't seem the same."

I didn't reply.

"You look a lot skinnier too. How do you expect to pick up the ladies without that Herondale body and charm?" he prodded.

I didn't say anything.

"So you've really moved back in with Valentine?" he asked, concern underlying his voice.

I nodded, feeling my chest tighten at the subject.

"And what does your mum have to say about all this?"

I looked at the passing clouds, feeling just as non-existent as they were. Water floating through the air, waiting to become so heavy that I couldn't stay aloft any longer. "Nothing. She's in hospital. Car crash."

John sat up and looked down at me, but I just closed my eyes against his wide-eyed stare. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

I didn't respond.

He continued, "Shit, Jace. I had no idea."

"It's alright." I said quietly, "She hasn't woken up yet, but as soon as she does…"

"You'll leave for Philadelphia?" John finished for me.

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I can't leave Cece again. Not with Valentine."

There was a moment of silence, and then John asked, "Is he hurting her?"

All I did was nod. It seemed like enough for John. He had suspected a lot of things before I had moved, and now the evidence must have been even clearer for him. He didn't say anything after that, but we both knew he didn't need to. He would help and support me, I knew, but this wasn't his fight. I was going to have to deal with it by myself, and there was no getting around that.

"Let's not tell the other about this, okay?" I said.

"No arguments from me," he replied, understanding seeping into his words, "Our little secret."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think so far :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Camille

"Jace?" Miss Roberts called.

I blinked at the teacher in surprise. Her and thirty other pairs of eyes were trained on me, I realised as I blinked away my unfocused daze. I didn't respond for a few moments, just looking around at the familiar, unimpressed faces around me. "Uh…?"

With a sigh, the teacher said, "Were you not paying any attention? Are you going to answer the question or not?"

I skimmed over what she had written on the board, but I couldn't understand any of it. "No, I'm sorry." I told her, avoiding making eye contact with her or any of the kids in the room.

Fortunately, Miss Roberts had been my Math teacher for the past three years, and she dismissed my answer with a discrete, "I'll talk to you after class."

When the bell rang I made a beeline for the door, trying to disguise myself among the flow of students. The teacher wasn't about to let me go though. "Jace," she said in a clear voice. I turned to look at her. She peered at me over her glasses. I walked over to her desk, where she had sat herself down. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me?" she asked.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, anxious to get out of the classroom. "No."

She pursed her lips. "I may just be your teacher, but I'm not a useless old crone just yet. If there's something going on, tell someone. It doesn't have to be me."

"Thanks miss," I mumbled, "Is that all?"

She looked at me for a moment, and I could see the thoughts behind her eyes… could see the pity. "Yes, that's all. Don't let me catch you zoning out in class again."

With a quick, "Yes, miss," I made my escape from the classroom. Once I was in the hallway, I sighed in relief before continuing my walk along. Multiple kids stopped to say a quick hi to me, and a few of my old teammates clapped my bag and slapped my hands in a casual handshake. Part of me still couldn't even believe this could be real, even though I'd been here for almost a week now.

A girl – slim, tall and blonde – caught my eye as I walked. My shock barely had time to register before her blue eyes went wide and her lips parted in a surprised grin. "Jace!" Camille beamed as she pranced over to me, slinking her arms around me.

I stood in shock for a moment before hesitantly hugging her back. "Hey Camille," I said, "Long time no see."

She pulled away from me but her hands lingered around my waist. "That's an understatement. Magnus told me that you had returned, but I've been sick…"

Magnus slinked into my view, hovering over Camille's shoulder. She noticed him as well and stepped away from me briskly, a blush deepening on her cheeks. "Hey, Camille," Magnus said first, then grinned at me, "Jace."

"What's up, my fabulous friend?" I snickered.

Magnus threw his arm over my shoulders and swung me around so that we were heading towards the cafeteria. Camille hurried to catch up to us, her high heels clicking on the tiles as she walked beside us. "Not much, Mighty Jace. I see you're livening up a bit. It's great to see. Just don't get too lively," his voice lowered and his blue eyes peered at me from behind a loose strand of dark hair that had fallen into his face, "Especially not with little miss Camille here."

I blinked and looked back at Camille, who gave a defiant huff. "It's not like you to be jealous, Magnus."

"Jealous?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you see," Magnus beamed, "We may or may not be dating now."

"Oh…" I murmured, slightly shocked, then, "_Oh," _looking back at the two of them again.

"We thought that, you know," Camille said, looking awfully sheepish, "Since you had moved away, it wouldn't really be a problem. If we're being honest, we were never really all too serious, right Jace?"

My mind struggled to process everything. Sure, Camille had been my girlfriend for a whole two years while I had lived in Washington. Even so, it was more for her sake than mine. Or so I had thought. "Yeah," I reassured them, "It's completely fine by me. I've had plenty of time to move on. It's not like we were still dating when I moved away."

The two of them looked at each other, uncertainty plastered on their faces.

"No, seriously," I repeated, "It's cool with me. Besides…"

Clary's face flashed in my mind, and I cringed. She had betrayed me. I was never really anything to her, was I? It was all just a scam. An attempt to bully me. I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Cool," Magnus grinned, "That's actually such a relief. Thanks man."

Camille didn't say anything.

* * *

Fifth period came around and I looked at my schedule to see PE printed there. A rush of excitement flooded through me. PE had always been my favourite subject, although I had always been in an excellence class with the other football players. Judging from the unfamiliar teacher on my schedule, I wasn't in that class anymore. But maybe I could sort that out later.

I changed into my sports clothes. I pulled on my footy shorts and my old school jersey. I couldn't help but grin when the teacher assigned us running for the whole lesson. Cross Country was coming up and our class was preparing for that.

Camille was in this class. She was wearing her school running team uniform and swung her arms around in her warming up attempts. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and I couldn't help but admire her beauty. I had forgotten, but I had originally liked her because of how pretty she was. It was superficial, but I'm not sure that I've ever liked a girl purely based on their personality… Although Clary was a unique experience for me.

I shook my thoughts away and warmed up. By the time we actually got around to running, my energy levels were at an all-time high and I was itching to get started. It wasn't a habit for me to pace myself, so I naturally launched myself away from the start line with most of my speed. I left most of the class behind me.

I got onto my third lap before my speed dropped and my muscles began to burn. I slowed to a jog, but still blew by the teacher twice more before anyone caught up to me.

"You're still as fast as I remember," Camille huffed as she pulled up beside me. Naturally, the both of us slowed to a jog. We were still a whole lap ahead of the next fastest runner.

"Really?" I asked, "I haven't done much exercise at all since I've moved. I wasn't even on a team."

She blinked at me. "You? Not on a team?"

I smiled jokingly, "I know. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

She laughed, throwing her head backwards. "Of course that's something you would say."

It was my turn to blink at her. I felt my pace drop of completely and she sped past me for a moment before she realised I had dropped off. She turned to look at me in confusion. But my mind was stuck on her last comment.

_Of course that's something you would say._

Something I would say? How could I even know what '_me' _was anymore? Saying that had felt so natural, but it wasn't supposed to be, right? That wasn't me…

"What do you mean?" I murmured.

She stepped towards me, placing her hand on my arm. "What do _you _mean? I'm just saying that you're your usual snarky self. It's good."

"My usual self…" I repeated, looking down at the grass beneath my feet.

The teacher blew his whistle, driving a nail through my thoughts. "Back to the hall!" he yelled.

I sighed and began to jog back. Camille caught my hand. "Are you alright, Jace?"

I looked at her, my eyes skimming over her pretty features. In that moment, I could see why I had liked her. Why had I never fully payed her attention before I moved? "Y-Yeah," I stuttered, "Just thinking, you know?"

She smiled warmly. "Well don't think about anything too painful, alright? You looked like your face was getting a cramp."

I pushed a laugh through my teeth, but I became very aware of her hand still clasping mine. I saw Magnus's face swimming behind my eyes, and I pulled my hand out of hers. Clearing my throat, I said, "We should head back now."

"Yeah," she muttered, "I'll be there in a sec. Go on without me."

I looked at her, concerned, but did as she said. As I jogged back to the school, I couldn't wipe her frown out of my mind.


	19. Chapter 19: A Normal Teenager

**Okay so I'm sorry... you know, for updating late and all as usual. Soz guys.**

**Anyways I'm guessing that some of you won't be very happy with my after this chapter, but try and keep in mind I'm trying to build everything up for future chapters :D**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

"I don't really know what's happening," I told my mum, to no response.

I looked down at her. Her hands, which I had enveloped in my own, were cold. Her face, although pale, still had the slightest of rose in its cheeks. Her blonde hair had become thinner and frail. You could find loose strands of it on her shoulders and pillows. It had been about two months now, and she hadn't woken up. But still, the faint _beep beep beep_ing of the monitors connected to her pulse gave me hope.

"I'm back at school," I continued, "And it's been about a month now. I'm with the boys again and they're being really supportive. They don't know about you and Valentine and Cece though… well John does, but not anyone else."

I paused, looking at her face again. I wished she would just wake up already. I was tired of Valentine and the way he treated Cece and I. It wasn't fair. I was sick of him holding my mum over me, blackmailing me. But I was mostly just sick of looking at her closed eyes and hollow cheeks.

"I made the football team…" I choked, holding back the tears that were burning behind my eyes, "Well, I didn't really do much. You know how that coach is. He was bouncing around in joy when I showed up at his staffroom and asked to go through the trials. I even got my old position back."

She didn't reply, but I didn't expect any kind of reaction anymore. I had pretty much given up on seeing her eyes flutter open, or even a twitch of her finger to let me know she was still there. That never happened. I shouldn't have hoped for it in the first place. This wasn't fiction.

"You know, Valentine hasn't stopped. He says I have to stay with him or else he'll take off your life support. And he's still hurting Cece. I'm doing my best thought, mum."

I closed my eyes to try and stop any tears from spilling. I took one of my hands away from hers and prodded the tender bruise on the left side of my cheek that had begun to bloom yesterday.

"Jace…" I small voice said.

I opened my eyes in shock, but my mum's were still closed. I thought for a moment that I had been imagining things, but then a small hand fell onto my shoulder and I realised Cece had come to get me. It was time to go home. If you could even call it a home. I sighed, knowing that if I didn't leave now that Valentine would come to get us. And so I stood, letting my mum's hands fall out of mine and followed Cece out of the hospital room. The last thing that I wanted was for Valentine to get anywhere near her ever again.

The drive home was uneventful. Valentine didn't say a word, and neither did I. When we got home, I went straight up to my room and curled up in a ball. I was always like this after I had seen my mum. Every time I visited that small, sterile hospital room, another small piece of hope that was in my heart crumbled away. Now there was hardly anything left.

_Tap!_

The sound at my window made me jump. I clambered up and squinted into the darkening yard. There was someone standing on the lawn, waving erratically at me. With a frown I turned away from the window and opened my door. I looked around the hallway, but it seemed that Cece had gone to her room and Valentine was planted in front of the television downstairs, the volume turned up so loud that I heard it clearly from there. Rebellion swelled in my stomach, but I knew that I shouldn't leave Cece alone with Valentine. I made my way back to the window and searched for the figure. I shook my head when I saw him, but he kept waving and gesturing for me to climb down to him.

I looked back at my door, thinking of how easily I could descend using the panelling on the side of the house. I was about to turn my back completely on the window, knowing my responsibilities of being an older brother, but then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Get your ass down here right now! I've seen you climb from that room a thousand times. Don't screw with me."

"John?" I said in exasperation, "What are you doing? You know I can't leave Cece here alone."

"Dude, I know you're worried but Valentine is already passed out. I can see him through your front door," he chuckled for a moment, "It's actually pretty funny."

"Shit, John!" I hissed into the phone, "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what would happen if he saw you?"

"Who are you? My mum? Hurry up and get down here!"

I sighed, but before I could say anything he pleaded, "Pretty please? I'm throwing a party but the girls are disappointed that you aren't there and are going to leave."

Some of my anger dissipated. "I thought I already told you I couldn't go to your party. This isn't like you… wait, have you been drinking?"

There was a pause from the other side of the phone, but when he spoke I could hear the grin in his voice, "Well, yeah! I have no parents to tell me not to after all! Don't you want to do the same?"

I couldn't help but laugh. His parents were hardly ever home, so his house was a common place for parties. "It's not even six 'o' clock yet." I argued.

"Best to start parties early, my friend."

I sighed, knowing he was winning. My fingers absently traced the bruise on my cheek that I had forgotten about. "I-I can't."

"What? I thought I was winning you over." He whined.

"You were," I assured him, "But I just can't."

He was silent for a while, and I could tell his usual cool and collected self was coming out. I could hear the understanding when he asked, "It's another bruise, isn't it?"

He had been the only person to see through the makeup I had stolen from Cece recently, and the covering clothes. "Yeah."

There was a pause for a while, and then the grin was back in his voice. "Ok. Don't worry about it. I've got an idea. Now get down here."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was sulking down the street towards John's house. His plan was stupid, but it was enough to convince me to tag along for just a couple of hours. I was going to be back home by nine to make sure nothing happened to Cece.

The parties that went on at John's place were fairly tame from an outside perspective, but they were some of the best parties I had been to. Approaching the house, you could see that the mood lights were on, and there were a few people inside, but the music wasn't blaring and there weren't kids fighting on the front lawn, unlike in Philadelphia…

Although one should never trust initial appearances. When we walked through the door, music pounded in my ears and the smell of sweat assaulted my nose. People were crowded in the front hall and the lounge room, with a few stragglers making out in the kitchen and study, and no doubt upstairs in the bedrooms. I tried to weave through the hallway, but almost as soon as I walked in a cheer went up from the lounge room and multiple pairs of hands reached out to pull me towards them.

The first pair belonged to a tall, slender girl who looked only vaguely familiar. It was like looking at a lankier, less pretty version of Camille. "Jace," she screeched, "Come dance with me."

I heard muffled laughter from John, but it disappeared almost immediately as he ducked into the crowd, leaving me alone. I looked back at the girl who now had her arms laced around my neck. "I, um, I'm sorry…" I mumbled, "Who are you again?"

She only looked slightly offended for half a moment. "I'm Kaelie," she chirped, "But I don't need you to tell me who _you _are, Jace Herondale."

I awkwardly laughed a breathy laugh. "That's… um… not creepy at all."

"What happened to you?" she asked suddenly, trailing her hands over my face, her nails tracing over where the bruise on my cheek was.

"Oh, uh," I said, feeling awkward.

"He had a punch up!" John blurted, appearing next to me. He threw his arm over my shoulders and said, grinning, "With me. Just a little disagreement, so it's not a biggie. That bruise just shows that he's not so tough after all, right Jacey?" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

Almost immediately I heard people whispering things like, "John and Jace had a fight?", "Aren't they like best friends?" and "Wait, does this mean John is better than Jace. He doesn't look like he's bruised."

"That's right!" John said to a group of girls, "I'm far stronger than Jace. You could even say I'm better looking, wouldn't you say?"

The girls giggled and I glared at him murderously.

"Jace?" Kaelie persisted, "Dance with me."

I looked down at her. She was attractive enough, and it wasn't like dancing with her would be bad. The music pulsed around me and forced my worries away. "Come on, Jace," John called, "Try being a normal teenager for a little bit!"

And so I grinned and took Kaelie by the hip. We danced together, and she constantly had her body pushed up against mine. The lounge room was packed, so there wasn't much moving room, but it was enjoyable none the less. At some point, John appeared again with a few bottles of beer and handed one to me. I drank it without hesitation, surprising even myself. After that, there were multiple stops to the kitchen to chug another alcoholic drink of some kind.

I lost track of time and the amount of drinks I had consumed, but it was enough to start making me dizzy and made me feel the buzz all over my body. Kaelie stuck with me the whole time, which was weird, but I still managed to catch up with Jordan and a couple of the other football boys. I was back in the lounge room, dancing with Kaelie, when I spotted Camille.

She looked pretty, her hair pulled into a sleek ponytail, her eyes accentuated with bold eye makeup and her lips painted a bright red. I paused, staring at her. I forgot completely about everything that happened since I had moved to Philadelphia and for a moment was convinced that she was still my girlfriend. I started to walk towards her, but someone beat me to it.

I watched as Magnus brought her a cup and place his hand on her hip. The way she smiled at him forced all the remaining sense in me out. I didn't know why I was so affected by it… I already knew they were dating now. I stepped backwards, away from the couple.

Why did I care? Because of the alcohol? Or because I wasn't over her? Surely that shouldn't have been the case. It wasn't like I ever loved her, right? It wasn't like that. But then that little thought rung in my mind. _That's right. That's not who you are. You aren't the one to be attached to someone. You're Jace Herondale. You're meant to be a normal teenage boy._

Kaelie's hand snaked over my shoulder. "What's wrong Jace?"

"Nothing…" I mumbled.

I'm not sure if it was safe to blame it on the alcohol and the whole vibe of the party or not, but I turned towards her, the less-pretty, lankier version of Camille, and gripped her waist with both hands. I lowered my face to hers and pressed my lips to her in a heated frenzy.

_A normal teenage boy._

Her nails trailed down my chest and she pressed herself as close as she could have possible gotten to me. I couldn't even say if kissing her pleasurable or not, but I kept it going. Even when she pulled away and began to tug me towards one of the bedrooms, I let her. It was definitely something I would have done before I moved, but I couldn't have imagined it happening again.

_Try being a normal teenager for a bit._

Kaelie closed the door to the bedroom and latched herself onto me again, pushing me down onto the bed. Her hands trailed under my shirt and lifted it over my head. I was aware that my abdomen had a now faded bruise, but I doubted that it was a relevant topic of discussion to Kaelie at that point in time.

I kept the pressure of how lips constant as my hands began to wander, and she helped me with the removal of her own shirt. It wasn't until then, at the sight of her bare stomach and lacy bra, that the full realisation of what I had been going to do hit me. "I-I-I'm sorry…" I began.

"No!" She hissed, "Please, don't stop."

She pulled my face back down to hers and I fell back into the trance of kissing her once more, but only for a few moments. I pulled back again, and this time pulled my body off of the bed and began to search for my discarded shirt.

"Jace," she pleaded, "Please. You don't know how long I've dreamed for this. You can't just stop here!"

"I'm sorry," I said again, "But I can't treat you like that."

"Please," she repeated, her voice cracking, "You can use me all you like. I don't care! Just please keep going…"

I looked back at her, feeling pity swelling within me. "I'm sorry, Kaelie. I just can't."

I found my shirt and pulled it over my head. I looked back at her panicked, tear-stained face once more before leaving the room. I cringed at the shriek that followed from the room once I left, but didn't go back. I pushed through the crowds of people to get to the front door and stumbled into the cool fresh air. Guilt welled inside of me and all I wanted to do was get back to Cece to make sure she was ok. My mind was still hazy when I stumbled through the front door of my house. Maybe that's why I didn't notice that Valentine wasn't in front of the TV anymore.

The lights upstairs were all turned off, which confused me. My phone told me it was one in the morning. When I opened the door to my room and flicked the lights on, I was shocked to see Valentine sitting in the desk chair. He had a belt, folded, in his lap.

"Would you care to explain where you were tonight?" he asked.

I swallowed hard and answered, "At a party."

"A party?" his voice was like ice as he rose from the chair and paced towards me, "Without my permission?"

I balled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth together. I nodded.

Valentine sighed and raised the belt.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading! **


	20. Chapter 20: Rumours

**Sorry for being late again... hectic times, I'm telling you. **

**Just a little housekeeping before we continue...**

**STOP ASKING IF CLARY IS COMING BACK! SHE IS, BUT NOT FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! I TOLD YOU I'M BUILDING UP THE STORY LEAVE ME ALONE. **

**Ok... so on that note there is a little clue as to when Clary will be making her reappearance in this chapter, so just be a little patient. I have warned you guys to be patient, especially with the ships, in this story.**

**Ok? Cool...**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

The next week it began to feel like I was back in Philadelphia.

I knew I was being silly, but it was as though I could feel peoples' eyes on my back, and whenever I would turn around, people would turn bashful and look away from me. Before I knew it, paranoia had sunk in and my muscles had tensed to the point of pain. Even at lunch with John, Jordan and Magnus, something didn't feel quite right.

"So…" I said, attempting to clear the awkward silence that had enveloped us, "The footy season is starting next week. Are you guys excited?"

At first, no one replied and I sunk in on myself, embarrassment making my cheeks burn. John was the one to pipe up first, though, "Yeah, we are. Right, guys?"

Jordan plastered on one of the fakest smiles I had ever seen and nodded, but Magnus just poked at the sandwich in front of him and stayed quiet.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should try and keep the conversation up, or if it was a lost cause. "Our first game is here, right?" I enquired.

John looked up at me and nodded. "Against that high school from Washington."

My body froze. It was like my blood, air, thoughts… everything… stopped flowing through my body. We would be versing _that _school in the first match of the season. Clary's face popped up in my mind and an unwarranted surge of emotion flooded through me. But as much as I wanted to see Clary again, for reasons unknown to me, I knew that with her would come Seb.

"Relax, dude," Jordan put in, "We'll be fine. Let's show those punks whose boss, right Magnus?"

Magnus looked up from his lunch, his stormy eyes instantly meeting mine. "Right…" he said, but not in his usually cheery tone.

"Whoa," I murmured before I could stop myself, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbled and looked back down at his lunch.

I looked to John and Jordan for help, but they had both averted their eyes again and were promptly ignoring me once again.

Ten minutes passed, my mood sinking lower and lower with each second, before I finally blurted, "What's wrong with you guys? Did I do something wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" I felt like one of those bitchy girls having a fight with my best friend, but I couldn't help it.

John looked lost, and he wasn't saying anything. Jordan tried to speak, but only really got out, "Well… we, uh, you… T-t-there's this… this thing that, I, uh, I mean you…."

Magnus rolled his eyes and interrupted, "Haven't you heard what people are saying yet? There's some pretty shameful rumours going around about you, dumbass."

"Rumours…?" I trailed, but Magnus wasn't offering any more information. His cheeks were blazing red and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

John sighed. "We're trying to not believe them, Jace, but the one who's spreading them is pretty damn convincing."

"W-who…?"

John looked away from me. "It's Kaelie. She's saying that you forced yourself on her."

Before lunch was over, I stormed through the halls, searching for that blonde bimbo who was saying those things about me. _No wonder people were looking at me like a criminal, _I thought as I looked, _No wonder my friends didn't want to talk to me._

It didn't take long to find her. She was at the table with a bunch of hippie-looking kids with long, braided hair and shirts with _Save the Trees! _Printed on them. She was perched in the middle of a huge crowd who were listening intently to whatever she was saying.

"Kaelie!" I barked as I pushed myself through the clusters of people.

The people around me went silent as I broke into the centre of the circle with Kaelie. She looked at me in surprise at first, but was soon replaced with the fakest look of fear I had ever seen. "S-stay away from me, Jace!" She stuttered.

"No!" I replied angrily, "Not until you take back those rumours!"

"They aren't _rumours, _Jace," she hissed, "I'm just giving a recount of what happened at that party."

"Nothing happened at the party! You were the one who wanted me. It wasn't the other way around. We both know I didn't have the stomach to actually do anything to you."

Someone in the crowd murmured, "_That's not what I've heard. Before he moved he was a real womaniser, even when he was dating Camille."_

Anger blazed within me. It wasn't true. None of it was true. Sure, I wasn't a virgin, but it wasn't like I slept around. I was loyal to Camille. We had shaky times, but I wouldn't humiliate someone like that.

"That's right, Jace," Kaelie said, a look of pure triumph masking her face, "I have proof that you forced yourself on me."

"Like what?" I scoffed.

Kaelie paused for a moment, and then declared, "I know that you have multiple bruises on your abdomen. Only because you gave me such a good, unwanted look the other night."

"What?" I blanched, "You call that proof?"

"Yes," she screeched suddenly, "Are you denying that they're there?" she traced her own stomach with her fingers, "There's one here, and here, and one right under the ribcage."

My head started pounding. Why did she have to mention the bruises? This rumour was bad enough.

She continued, "I wonder, Jace, how you got those…" She linked towards me, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. My mind had turned to mush, and the ground was growing unsteady under my feet. _Not the bruises._

She gripped the bottom of my shirt and began to lift it up. I registered the gasps and murmurs from the groups around us, but I couldn't understand them. I froze in shock as she began to rise my shirt and I felt the cool breeze press against my bare stomach. I knew the bruises were there, as well as a few new ones now. Why I couldn't do anything to stop her, I don't know.

"Stop right there, you little skank," Someone said.

Kaelie's hand froze, and as I looked down I could see that someone had grabbed her wrist. I looked up at Camille, who looked furious. Kaelie yelped and snatched back her hand.

Camille looped her arm through mine and said, "Surely nobody is actually stupid enough to believe the petty lies you're spreading. Just because you've seen his abdomen doesn't mean he raped you, honey. Grow some brains. As if you would be that confident after you've been sexually assaulted as well. Sorry, but I don't see rape victims lifting up boys shirts, do you?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement from the crowd, but Camille wasn't done yet, "And as if Jace would need to force himself on _you, _Kaelie. Everyone here knows that you've been obsessed with him since grade eight. You didn't come to school for a week when he moved because you were so heartbroken. My guess is that you're just being spiteful because _he didn't want you. _Am I correct?"

Kaelie's face was a mix of anger and shock. "I-I-I…. _You're wrong!_" she wailed.

Camille gave a bitter laugh. "Go dig yourself a hole, sweetie."

I turned to look at Camille, shocked. "Camille…" I said under my breath, but she ignored me. Even though I appreciated her standing up for me, wasn't she taking it a bit far? Telling someone to leave me alone was one thing, but telling them to die… I couldn't condone that.

"B-but how do you explain the bruises?" she cried as a last resort, disrupting my thoughts about Camille's comment.

Someone new pushed their way into the circle. "I thought we made that clear," John said with a smirk, "I throw a mean punch. Kick 'em while they're down! That's my policy."

John and I both new he couldn't kick a criminal if they were laying at his feet, let alone his friend. But his comment got a few laughs and people began to disperse, obviously bored with the commotion.

Kaelie looked around, her face red and flustered. "Y-You… Wait! Doesn't anyone believe me? _I am the victim here! _Come back!" She screeched.

"Let's go, Jace," Camille purred and tugged me by my arm away from the screaming girl.

John threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked. "Damn, Jace. That is one crazy bitch. What were you thinking getting caught up with her?"

"I wasn't thinking." I told him.

"You will pay for this, Jace Herondale!" Kaelie cursed as we walked away.

Little did I know the extent to what she meant by that. That was the last time I saw Kaelie alive.

* * *

**You can probably tell from that last sentence, but I will be working some extremely dark tones into this story, especially in the next chapter. If you're sensitive to that kind of stuff, please continue with caution...**

**Anyways, thank you for reading :) Hope it is ok!**


	21. Chapter 21: Final Act of Revenge

**I won't even try to explain why I dropped this story for so long, because it won't make a difference. The point is... I'm back to writing! Yay! I'm sorry for my unexplained absence, but at least I'm back now, right?**

**I'm sorry if my writing seems a little _meh _in this chapter, but I'm suffering extreme writer's block :P None-the-less, this chapter holds some extremely dark themes (suicide) and if you can't handle it or are a bit touchy with the subject, I would suggest maybe skipping this chapter. **

* * *

Things seemed okay for a while.

I spent the week after the incident with Kaelie practicing for the football season. I trained with the team, followed the dietary plan that our coach set for us and added in at least two hours of my own training after school every day. My body seemed to be healing from the weeks upon weeks of being tense and confined in a shell of misery and pain. I still had my bruises, and I still got new ones regularly, but my secret was safe, with the help of John, of course.

Kaelie didn't come to school that week, and I was starting to wonder if her promise for revenge was nothing but an empty threat. It would make sense. Her tactics were weak and cowardly anyways. What was really playing on my mind as I ran the oval that morning before school was: _Why did Camille help me?_

I told myself over and over again that we were friends, and Camille was a decent enough person to stand up for her friends. Something about her unwavering faith in me – her willingness to defend me when she didn't even know the truth – had my mind spinning. Even my closest friends… even John… wouldn't talk to me once they had heard the rumours. They had only really made a move to help once Camille had.

The distant bell, the signal that begun the school day, chimed and I stopped running. I had completely lost track of the time. I jogged over to my bag and hauled it onto my shoulder. In my hurry to get to class, I skipped the showers and headed towards the school in my sweat-stained gym clothes. I poured some water from my bottle over my head and attempted to dry myself off as much as I could with my towel on the way. By the time I reached the front doors, most if not all of the students had dispersed into their classrooms. Still huffing, I barged into my own class.

Ms Pate, the school principal, was the first person I saw. "Ah, Jace," she said, "Just the man I was looking for. Will you please come with me to my office please? We have a very important matter to discuss."

Caught off-guard, I mumbled some sort of agreement and followed the principal back out of the classroom. Her high-heels clicked annoyingly along the linoleum, alerting every kid in the classrooms that we passed of our presence. Once at administration, we headed straight into her office and she closed the heavy wooden door behind us. I sat on the opposite side of the desk to her and folded my hands in my lap, unsure of what to make of the situation. Was I in trouble? Was I getting expelled or something?

"I want you to know," Ms Pate started in a strangely cautious and gentle tone, "That you aren't in trouble. You aren't receiving any blame for what I am about to tell you. However, you do need to be made aware of something that has happened."

"Oookaaaay…?" I said slowly.

The principal looked at me for a moment longer. She had intensely sharp grey eyes that made me squirm in my seat. With a deep sigh, she opened a drawer behind her desk and pulled out a thick blue folder. Before the principal opened it, she peered at me once again. "Now, Jace," she began, "What I am about to tell you might be a bit shocking. Take as long as you need to digest it…"

"Just tell me already," I spurted, getting frustrated with her evasiveness, "What happened?"

"Kaelie is dead."

She said it so quickly that I wasn't completely sure that she had said it at all. Did I imagine it? Or did it actually happen? "W-What?"

"Your friend, Kaelie, committed suicide yesterday morning," Ms Pate elaborated, "I'm truly sorry to be the one to tell you. I am assuming that you two were close."

I pressed my palms against my eyes for a moment. "I-I'm sorry… I don't understand what you're…. what are you saying?"

"Jace," she said quietly, "I'm very sorry. But Kaelie is dead. I know that you were close but – "

"We weren't close," I blurted out, looking up at the principal with a strange calmness, "Why would you think that we were close?"

The principal's mouth opened as though she wanted to say something, but no sound was heard. Her expression turned more confused than anything else. "I'm sorry. There must be some sort of mistake. It's just… It's just that her parents seemed to want you to know. And I was given a copy of the case from the police…"

"So what?" I retorted, "So what do I have to do with the police? I'm only just finding out now! And her parents never knew me!" I felt a sudden anger bubbling in my chest. Why was this happening to me? Things were starting to look ok. Well, things were never ok, but they were bearable for once. Why is it, that whenever I find some sort of peace, it gets ripped away from me almost instantaneously? Any small piece of hope that my heart had been holding onto crumbled away. I felt like nothing anymore. I wanted to give up, to join Kaelie… wherever she went.

"Jace?" Ms Pate said gently, "Are you ok?"

I snapped out of my haze, leaving myself feeling dazed and confused. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok," she replied slowly, "It's understandable. I was going to ask for your help with something, but I can see that you might be slightly unstable with the situation. The guidance officer is always available for you if – "

"I don't need the damn guidance officer," I retaliated, "I'll help. What do you need?"

I could see the gears shifting behind her eyes, her mind thinking over her choices. "I want to show you some pictures from the scene. I was… well, we were… hoping that you could shed some light on the case."

"What?" I blanched, "Like, you think I would know why she would do something like this?"

The principal just nodded. "If you're feeling up to it."

_You're not upset about this, _I told myself, _you don't care that Kaelie is gone. All she ever did was cause you trouble. You don't need to be emotional. Control your emotions._

I nodded in agreement.

Ms Pate opened the folder and shuffled through some paper that was sat on the top of the thick pile found inside. She pulled out one, then two pieces of photographic paper that shimmered in the cold artificial light of the office. She laid them in front of me, one black and white image at a time. My gut tightened at the immediate sight of them and my vision began to blur.

The first image was of a bathroom. Plain, simple, normal. White tiles, white shower, white sink, white bath… the bath, however was not empty. Water that appeared black in the grey-scale photograph lapped at the pale skin of Kaelie, whose head was hung at an odd angle, and who had one hand lying on the ledge of the bathtub while the other was lost in the dark water. The ugly smear across her visible wrist made my skin crawl uneasily. On the tiled floor lay a knife.

The second image that was put in front of me was a close-up of her wrist. Having it magnified like that made it clear that it was not just a senseless, jagged gash that she had ripped into her skin. Above the fatal wound where thinner, shallower lines that had appeared to have been carved there with care, by Kaelie.

_For Jace Herondale._

* * *

_"You will pay for this, Jace Herondale!"_

That's what Kaelie had said, wasn't it?

I told the principal that I would help, but once I had seen that photo I just ran from the office. I ran away, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. It was all my fault. I made Kaelie kill herself…

I wasn't sure where I was running to until I found myself in a familiar place. I couldn't remember passing the fence, but I had arrived out our hangout… the place where Magnus, Jordan, John and myself had caught up on my first day back here. I fell to the ground and hugged my legs to my chest like a small child. My throat burned and choked sobs wracked my chest. There was only so much that I could take.

It was my fault.

I killed Kaelie.

"Jace?"

I spun around in alarm, scared by the sudden voice. A blonde-haired girl wearing gym clothes emerged from the trees around my spot. "Camille?" I called in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah," she replied, "It's me. Are you ok?"

She crossed over the field towards where I sat and joined me, hugging her own knees to her chest. It took me a while to reply, "No."

"What happened?" She asked with surprising patience.

"Kaelie is dead," I blurted, "I killed her."

Camille was silent for a long time. Although I didn't look at her, I could read her obvious shock. "W-what?" she stuttered eventually, "What do you mean you killed her?"

"She's dead," I choked, "And it's all my fault. She… She killed herself. Yesterday."

"Oh…" Camille whispered, "Oh Jace, I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around me and circled her hand comfortingly on my back. "She said… she said that… that I would regret it…" I sobbed, unable to calm myself down.

"You didn't kill her, Jace," Camille assured me, "She chose to do what she did."

"_For Jace Herondale,_" I whispered, "That's what she carved on her wrist. She died, because of me. She killed herself to hurt me. She did it for me."

Camille didn't seem to know how to respond for a while. Finally, she said, "She was crazy, Jace. You can't blame yourself for her psycho actions."

Strangely enough, what Camille was saying made perfect sense. Slowly but surely, I felt my breathing ease to a normal pace. My chest stopped shaking and my mind cleared up.

"If anyone is to blame," Camille continued after a long silence, "It's me."

I turned my head so that I was looking at her directly. "Why would you say that?"

As I looked at her, her eyes seemed to shimmer with mixed emotions. "I was the one who told her to kill herself."

Thinking back on the situation, I realised that it was true. I remember feeling conflicted about how I felt about her comments. "But you were just defending me," I pointed out.

A small smile tugged at the edges of Camille's lips. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm just a bad person."

I frowned. "You aren't a bad person."

Camille actually chuckled. "Yes I am," she replied, "But, the thing is, I'm ok with it."

Confused, I asked, "Ok with what?"

"Being the bad person."

Without warning, Camille pushed her smiling lips against mine. Stunned, I didn't do anything. I didn't kiss her back, but I didn't push away either. When she pulled away, she looked up at me through her lashes. "You don't want to kiss me?"

My mind searched for words but came up empty. After a few moments she kissed me again and I pushed her away. "But we broke up. And you… You're with Magnus now." My own words queued my own realisation. "_You're with one of my best friends."_

Camille pressed her manicured nails against my chest. "I thought I told you already, Jace. I'm ok with being the bad guy."

My mind was spinning. I was in no condition to even consider kissing Camille. But when she leaned in once more, I forgot everything. I forgot about Kaelie, and Valentine, my mum, my friends, my emptiness, confusion, rage, fear… It all just evaporated into kissing Camille. It's not like it felt right, and I didn't necessarily want her to kiss me, but it was such a bliss to forget all of my problems that I didn't push her away. I didn't fight her.

"W-what are you doing?"

I snapped away from Camille and looked up to see Magnus standing a few metres away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) Hopefully I'll be getting back into writing more and more and will be able to finish off my loose ends while I have the summer holidays. **


	22. Chapter 22: Drive to Nowhere

"Magnus!" I yelled after my friend as he bolted through the brush back towards the school.

I jumped to my feet and glanced down at Camille, who was looking shocked. When she realized I was looking at her, she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. A familiar heat ran through my veins as the anger settled in. She played me. Just like everyone else. With a disgruntled groan of hatred I took off after Magnus.

"Magnus!" I yelled again, "Stop! Please! I can explain!"

My friend got a hefty head-start, but I was faster than him. Even then, by the time I could almost reach him the school was looming upon us. We burst onto the main quad before I caught his sleeve and forced him to stop running. Seeing his face – a mix of sadness, betrayal and anger – crushed me inside. "Please, Magnus, I…"

"Save it!" Magnus burst, "Let me guess, you can explain? It wasn't your fault?"

"Yes!" I yelled, "That's exactly right!"

"As if I'm going to believe that for real," Magnus spat, "I know you, Jace. You're an idiot if you think I've been oblivious to your relationship with Camille."

"What? We don't have a _relationship. _I've barely been able to re-connect with you and the boys since I've been back!"

"Yeah, because you've been an absolute prick since you've gotten back!" He yelled, "And forget about a chance to be forgiven by me."

"Please, Magnus… Don't be like this." I pleaded.

Magnus chuckled, folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Just forget it. You can have Camille. It's only fitting that the slut of the school ends up with the infamous man-whore."

"Man-whore…?" I echoed, confused at Magnus's bitter words, "Since when -?"

"You're oblivious, aren't you?" Manus snapped, "You seriously have no clue about the rumours going around about you?"

I stared at Magnus, a little shocked, "I – I didn't think…"

"Of course not," Magnus said harshly, "You don't _think _about anything. And now you've lost probably one of the best friends you've ever had the pleasure of having."

Magnus stalked off. I stayed where I was, shocked and confused and Magnus' mood and words. He seemed so… bitchy.

"Jace?" Someone said from behind me.

I turned to see Jordan and John standing at the front of a crowd of at least 10 unfamiliar people. Judging from their faces, I thought it was pretty safe to assume that they had all heard the entire argument. "Guys…"

Jordan asked, "What happened between you two?"

"I…" I tried to form a comprehensible sentence, but I couldn't think of anything that would seem legitimate.

John's face seemed to pull together in understanding. He turned to Jordan and quietly asked him to clear away the lingering crowd. He walked up to me and clapped me on the shoulder. "Why don't we go for a drive?"

* * *

John's car wasn't anything special. It was an out-dated model, was cramped and stunk like dirty socks and fast food. Still, to me it was a million times more comfortable than Valentine's car.

We decided to skip out on the rest of the school day, not caring about whether or not we would get in trouble. I doubted with all of the drama about Kaelie going on that the principal would care too much if I wagged a few classes. I don't think I could've handled being stuck in a classroom with thirty different pairs of eyes trained on me.

We drove to nowhere in particular, just putting road behind us until we were as far as we could get from the school. I told John everything that happened, from Kaelie to Camille to Magnus. He listened patiently and I was grateful to unload all of my troubles, even though I knew it wasn't fair on him.

"Shit, man," he said when I had fallen silent, "You just can't catch a break, can you?"

I laughed dryly at his statement, but didn't say anything in return.

"Look," John continued, "I'll talk to Magnus, but no promises, ok? He can be a stubborn asshole sometimes. He really knows how to unleash his inner bitch."

"You've got that much right," I replied, thinking back to his sassy tone earlier.

"But about this Kaelie thing," John said quietly, "You can't blame yourself. You've got enough crap to worry about without this guilt stuff. She was a psychotic bitch who was so obsessed with you that she couldn't handle it when you rejected her."

Surprisingly, his words actually lightened the dead weight that had been pulling at my shoulders since this morning when I had gotten the news about Kaelie. I never had an older brother, but I imagine that if I had one, he would be exactly like John. After a long silence, I said, "Thanks, John. You've really kept me from admitting myself to the loony- bin this year."

John laughed and replied, "That's my job, mate. As your friend, _and _football captain. Speaking of which, you better have your sorry ass sorted out before the game next week."

I sunk lower into my seat. "Don't remind me."

John tore his eyes away from the road to glance at me for a moment. "I thought you were excited for it."

"Yeah, I guess. I really want to beat the crap out of Seb." I said in reply.

"Yeah of course!" John cheered enthusiastically, "We'll teach that sorry punk what's what!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "That's one way to say it."

"You got a problem with my pep talks?" John sneered playfully.

"Nope," I said innocently, "They're perfectly peppy."

We both laughed for a while, bagging out ourselves and Seb. Once the banter had died down, the sun was starting to set and we changed our course for home. John said he would drop me at home, so soon we were pulling up in Valentine's drive way.

Before I had a chance to get out of the car, John asked, "What's really bugging you about this game? You don't seem all too intimidated about Seb."

"I dunno," I answered, "But I'm really nervous, man. I didn't leave things on a very good note back at Washington."

"Is this about a girl?" John inquired.

I averted my eyes, but replied, "I think so."

We sat in silence for a while. John finally spoke up and declared, "It's not like Jace the man-whore to be stressed out about some girl! I'm sure she's totally into you, dude."

"Man-whore? Seriously?"

"What?" John joked, "If Magnus gets to call you that, so do I!"

"Whatever…"

"I'm serious," John said suddenly, "About the girl part anyway. You'll work it out at the game. Trust me."

"What if I don't?" I asked, insecure.

"Well, there's always the after-party that I'm throwing!" John said enthusiastically, "And if you don't work things out with her then, I will personally kick your ass."

On that high note, I got out of the car laughing. "Thanks dude. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I watched John's car speed off down the street before I forced myself to walk up to the house. As I opened the door I was prepared for Valentine to be waiting to eagerly make my life miserable. I was pleasantly surprised to see the lounge room and kitchen empty. I tip-toed up to my room, but was stopped by a small shape huddled in the hallway.

"Cece?" I whispered.

Cece whipped her head around to look at me, then put her finger to her lips and motioned me to come forward. I quietly approached her and kneeled down next to her. She was huddled just outside of Valentine's room and was pressing her ear against the wood of the door. She motioned for me to do that same. Carefully, I did. It sounded like Valentine was on the phone.

"Yes, I told you already," he was saying, "I want you to postpone switching off her life support… Yes, I am her husband… I'm aware of the bills…"

I backed away from the door and retreated into my room. At least Valentine was upholding his end of the bargain and keeping my mum alive. As soon as she woke up, I was going to get out of this hell-house, and make sure Cece came with us. This news gave me a little bit of hope after my disastrous day.

Now it was time for me to put all of my energy into preparing for the game against Seb and Clary's school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Review if you enjoyed :P Loving the kind words and positive criticism :) You guys are awesome! 3**


End file.
